Until The End Of Time
by Radiorox
Summary: Epilogue to The Thin Line Read That First Some relationships need to be made into a permanent thing. HM Romance all the way! COMPLETE
1. Here, Now

Title: Until The End Of Time  
Author: Jackie  
Summary: Epilogue for 'The Torture Series' (Something For The Pain, Fully Engaged and The Thin Line.) Some relationships need to be made into a permanent thing. H/M Romance all the way!

Part 1 – Here, Now

September 30, 2005  
2315 Zulu  
San Diego, California

Mac sighed happily, breathing in the healing scent of the sea. They were both on medical leave, at least until they went to their respective review boards. As much as she loved Washington and how that city worked so efficiently, she wouldn't mind one bit being transferred to San Diego. For one thing, the warmth would do her some good. Every year, when DC turned into a winter wonderland, she tended to get some nasty colds and the last thing she wanted to do was give it to Harm. Ignoring her job completely, she considered Harm for a moment, it would be good for him to be back home, maybe be a little closer with his parents. There was no doubting that he loved his mother and step-father, but she believed he sometimes took them for granted. She'd give anything to be part of a family like Harm's, one that, despite all of his crazy gimmicks, still stood by his side.

Sighing again, she took a bit of her sandwich and gulped down some apple juice. "You seem to be doing that a lot." Harm said, sliding over another sandwich for her to devour. The day had been wonderful and sunny, most of it had been spent in the pool. Around the late afternoon, when Harm and Mac headed in to shower, Trish handed Harm a big, wicker basket with a conspiring grin. 'Harmon, I know what you are up to, make it memorable.' She winked at her son, who could only look at his mother in awe.

'How'd you know?'

Trish grinned wider. 'A mother knows these things. . . Frank and I won't be in until tomorrow, Chrysler is having some big wig party at the Hilton, so we'll just stay there. . .Don't burn down the place, sweetheart.' With that she kissed her son on the cheek and disappeared up the stairs, passing Mac who was freshly showered and on her way down. 'Mac, dear, Frank and I won't be here for dinner, so Harmon decided you two might want a picnic at the beach.' She said, loud enough for Harm to hear.

'He did, did he?' Mac noticed the look of mischief in the other woman's eyes. Though Harm had his occasional, romantic nuances, he still needed a little guidance. 'Thank you, Trish.' She whispered, then leaned in and accepted the older woman's great big bear hug.

'Have fun.'

Mac stared at him with a raised brow. "I've been doing _what_ a lot? Eating?" She took another swallow and chuckled. "You know I have a _healthy_ appetite."

Harm chuckled as well, Mac had more than just a 'healthy appetite.' Actually, considering most of the things she liked to eat, her appetite wasn't all that healthy. But, after his meatless meatloaf fracas, he'd decided to just let it be, it was best not to be on the receiving end this Marine's ire over their eating habits. "Yea, I know. . .I meant sighing. You've been sighing a lot."

"I just have a lot of things on my mind."

"Like?"

"Everything that happened, I keep wondering how long they'd been watching us. . .If maybe, maybe we were wrong and Palmer is still alive." She'd seen his body, the morgue had kept him on ice longer than they should have so that both Harm and Mac could ID the man, but still, with his unhealthy ability to become someone else, she couldn't help but feel apprehensive. "Then we have the super agents at our apartments. . .I keep having this fleeting image of Webb going through my underwear." She shivered slightly and Harm couldn't help but laugh. Gibbs and Webb were going to turn their apartment and JAG ops upside down to make sure they got all of the surveillance equipment. Bud and Sturgis promised to keep an eye on things.

Harm bit back a comment about Webb already seeing her in underwear and instead working on reassuring her. There were no doubt in his mind that Palmer was out of the picture. "It's over, Mac. . ." Studying her for a moment, he noticed a type of hesitation, there was more to it. "There's something else."

"Yea. . .I was thinking about us." Her worried appearance turned to one of delight as she turned to him with a bright and beautiful smile. Did she really tell him there would 'never be an us'? Somehow that seems like it was foreign, coming from a different person.

His stomach literally lurched. Though she was smiling, he couldn't help but feel apprehensive. So much was riding on that evening working out well. 'Breathe, Hammer, breathe.' She sensed that apprehension and laid a hand over his own. "Don't worry, Hammer, thinking about us is a good thing." She promised. "It's just nice to finally found what I was looking for."

"Oh yea, what's that?"

"A good job, a good man and these sandals _are_ pretty comfy." She grinned at him, reached over and tugged him close to her. Mac kissed him slowly, then pulled back when a couple, a teenaged boy and girl, made it up the beach giving them catcalls. "Well that was embarrassing."

Harm just shook his head. "Oh, I don't know, it's kind of exhilarating." Taking a breath, he stared down at Mac and smiled. "How about we take a little walk?" He was stalling, he knew he was, but his nerves were starting to undo him as he remembered his mother's words. 'Make it memorable.' A beach, a romantic picnic, he figured that was pretty memorable, wasn't it? "Let's finish eating, take the stuff inside and we can walk off dinner. Later, if you're good, I might take you for some ice cream. There is this parlor about a ten minute drive away that makes their own waffle cones, it's divine."

A few minutes later, they were taking a stroll along the beach, walking hand in hand, enjoying the gorgeous sunset that California were famous for. "It's going to be difficult going back to our, soon to be, winter wonderland after our little vacation." Mac grinned up at Harm who, as they walked along seemed to have something on his mind. Actually, during their picnic, even through he was being caring and attentive, he was, occasionally somewhere else. "Harm?"

He glanced down on her, smiled slightly and just kept walking. It was difficult for him to get into the swing of things, part of him kept fearing that something else would jar them from the relationship. In just a few months they'd come too damned close to being separated permanently – there was nothing more permanent than death – and thought it wasn't either of their fault, he'd blamed himself. If he hadn't gone after the Bradenhurst Corp, if he hadn't flown for the CIA, if he'd acted sooner in regards to Mac. Then again, the only thing he really could blame himself over was _not_ going after Mac sooner. The other things were, a bit out of his control.

The night before he'd spent the night curled up in bed considering things. He was trying to figure out when it was that he first fell for her. It worried him that he didn't know, that a man that believed in facts and figures couldn't pinpoint that exact day. He would have loved to say that he fell for her right off, but that wasn't true. Though his emotions ran deep for Mac, it was difficult for him to differentiate between her and Diane until the first time they kissed. After that, he noticed Mac more like a woman than a friend, something he was trying to hide as much as possible. Nothing good could come out of them getting together, it had failed with him and Kate, the change in their personal relationship also changed their working relationship. He didn't want that with Mac, he didn't want to lose their friendship. She seemed to be the only person who could understand him, despite weather or not she agreed, she did understand. So, he'd made what he thought was a personal sacrifice, to keep her at arms length and take what he could, denying himself the possibilities of something more. Little did he know that all he did was hurt her time and time again. True, she hurt him too, but he could no longer blame her.

And now that he looked back at all of the chances she'd provided for him on a silver platter, he felt like a total fool. God, did he wish they could go back in time to Sydney with the knowledge he had now. He would kiss her senseless right then and there. Hell, if _really_ tempted, he would just drop her onto the deck and have his wicked way with her. That thought made him grin. – It's not that things had worked out badly, these last months had tested their relationship in indescribable ways, and yet, they were still together. But, he just wised that, somehow, they could have saved themselves some pain.

Everything, all of the disagreement, all of the tough times, and all of the banter and sweet moments led to this. "I'm really doing this." How many times had he thought about it? But, it never occurred to him that he would have the guts to just go ahead and ask.

"Did you say something?" Mac asked, suddenly concerned by the odd way he was behaving. Had those blows to his head, finally knocked the sense completely out of him?

Stopping, he glanced down at her. "I ah. . .Well. . ." Damn, he really was a wuss if a woman was scaring the crap out of him. Defeated, he let out a deep breath and shook his head. "Never mind, wasn't important." Ugh! Wasn't important! What the hell was he thinking?

Though he tried to continue walking, Mac tugged him to a stop, then turned him so she could look into his eyes. "What is it?" No answer, just more of that odd, distant look. "Harm, you're worrying me here."

There was a fear in his eyes, one that she'd never seen before. He was taking in shallow breaths, biting his lower lip in apprehension. "Not going to be a better time than this, is there?" He said, out loud to himself and all it did was worry Mac even more.

"A better time for what?" Mac stared down at his hand as he let go of hers then smoothed it over his pant pocket. "Harm? What are you. . ." Reaching into his pocket, he produced something which he held out in his hand. ". . .doing?"

He came down on one knee, opening up a red velvet box. The apprehension was still there and his voice caught slightly. "Marry me?" It came out as a whisper, but he wasn't too sure he could ask again if she didn't hear him. "Mac?"

She didn't answer him right away, she was too surprised that this was happening. Sure, she'd figured, eventually he'd propose but, it was, most of the time, the farthest thing from her mind. Marrying Harm resided somewhere in fantasy land. As she came out of her reverie she looked from the ring to Harm who looked about to pass out. "Yes. . .Yes." He slid the ring home and even before she had a chance to take a good look at it his arms wrapped her up. Moving him slightly, her lips four their way to his. She kissed him slowly, lovingly. Mac was certain that she loved him just a little more right now.

A photographer who was snapping pictures of a recently married couple in the sunset had captured shots of Harm on one knee and now the kiss and the embrace. When Harm and Mac parted he walked over to them and slid Harm his card. "I couldn't help taking pictures of the two of you. . .If you like, I'll have them ready tomorrow. If not, call me anyway, I'll make sure they are destroyed."

Harm glanced over at the young couple the photographer was shooting, the seemed so in love. Glancing down at Mac, he saw her shrug. "That would be fine, I'm Harmon Rabb, this is Sarah MacKenzie." He placed the card in this pocket and the photographer excused himself. Sighing deeply, he wrapped his arms around Mac and pulled her to him again. "I thought I was going to have a heart attack."

"Yea and give me one in the process." She chuckled, then placed her hands on his chest so she could look at the ring noticing it fit perfectly on her finger with the band. "It's perfect, Harm." He wiped away a tear that slid down her cheek and then she lay her head on his chest, loving the feel of him and that she could, simply just be.

Harm quickly found that he liked this version of them. The one where they weren't just partners, not just the Commander and the Colonel. Moments like this they were just Harmon and Sarah. And then it dawned on him, not that it hadn't before, but, this time, it really hit him. 'She said, YES!' Then again, did he really think she'd say 'no'? Well, his pessimist side wouldn't have thought that he could get _this_ lucky. Mac was going to be _his_ wife. Sighing happily, he pulled them apart then took her hand so they could keep on walking the beach. "I guess we are going to be really busy soon. . . and Harriet have to hunt for a dress." He'd never planned a wedding and though it was a woman's prerogative, he was already excited and was more than willing to help. "We need to figure out a date and location and. . ."

"Here, now." She said, cutting him off, smiling when Harm's excitement turned into one of confusion.

He'd figured that they would have a lot of fun arguing about the location and date and all of that other fun stuff. This completely blew him away. "Here? You want to get married here?" Woah, and there was one other thing. "Did you say now?"

Mac nodded. "Well, not NOW. . .but. . ." She trailed off, grinning widely. "We have at least a week and a half off, I am sure the General wouldn't mind extending that by a week. . .We can have Bud, Harriet, Jen, Creswell, and Sturgis come on over. . .I know Chloe would be more than happy to hop on a plane and spend a few days in California."

"Wow, and I was worried about you not wanting to marry me." He joked, poking her on the side. There really wasn't a reason why they couldn't just pull it off. "We could _really_ do this couldn't we?" He gave her a quick kiss, God did he love his Marine. "Let's just enjoy the rest of the night, then we can negotiate any terms we might need to go over. Like where we're going to live." 'And who's not going back to work.' He thought with a very slight frown. He'd been used to seeing her day in, day out, any changes would be quite an adjustment.

Mac was thinking right along the same things, but she didn't voice that. Tonight was about celebration, they would worry about their jobs at another time. "Don't think this means you can get out of taking me for ice cream, squid. . . That term of our deal is non negotiable."

"Aye, aye, Ma'am." He slid his hand back into hers as they headed back to the house. One the way there, he couldn't help but chuckle at how his friends would react. Actually, he was a little nervous at how his mother would react. Little did he know, since she'd seen Harm and Mac together earlier that year, she and Frank had been planning for this moment, all they had to do was set a date.


	2. Of Names And Other Things

Hey gang!

This is going to be posted without beta-ing. Been a crazy weekend and my laptop has an issue so took longer than expected to get this section down. Grrrr!

Thanks, for the feedback and the patience.  I'll try to have the rest of it done before Monday. Woo Hoo! ;)

Jackie

Part 2 – Of Names And Other Things

Mac was enveloped in the warmth radiating off of Harm's body, mixing with her own warmth to make the space under the covers a very, very, very cozy place to be. The pillows were propped up in an angle where they were almost swallowed by them, creating this little nook on the bed that was just too comfortable to get away from. It was seven am, and on vacation that was much to early to be awake. Still, she was reeling from so many things. And then there were the other tonnage of things that she started worrying about. With her wanting it to, a sigh escaped her and caught the attention of Harm who was sifting through his thoughts as well. "Isn't it much too early to be awake?" Propping an eye open, he grinned and snuggled her closer. "What time is it?"

"0701." She said, then added another sigh for good measure. "I didn't wake you did I?"

"Nope, my thoughts did."

"Mine too." Mac kept her eyes trained on his in the half darkness of the room, a smile gracing her features as he leaned in and kissed her. This was definitely something she could live with, waking up in his arms, kissing him in the early morning. She reached a hand up and ran it gently down his cheek. "I love you, so, so, Much." It was amusing how just a few simple words could make her feel so much exhilaration.

Harm grinned, finally understanding why things didn't work out before. Mac didn't just need actions, she needed the words. For that matter, he needed them too and damn did it make him feel special every time she told him she loved him. "So what were you thinking about?"

That question must have been one of the most loaded ones she'd ever had to answer. She wasn't just _thinking_ about A thing. There was a large amount of things, mostly surrounding their nuptials. Things that she was afraid would make him upset. Things that were starting to scare her, like work. What would they do with JAG? Sighing, she glanced at him, shaking her head with a frown. "I. . .I don't want to make you angry."

Anger was the furthest thing from his mind. With the cryptic answer she gave him he was worried more than anything else. "I'm not going to be angry, Mac, but you are worrying me."

She bit her lower lip, how the hell could she tell him? Wasn't it a main point of getting hitched? "It's not really something to be worried about. . .Well, it _is_, but. . .ah,. . .I mean." Ugh, how she hated bumbling through words.

"Spill it, MacKenzie."

For the umpteenth time she sighed. "You just said it."

He just said _what, exactly?_ It took a second or two, and even then, Harm wasn't entirely sure what in the world she was on about. "Said what? That I am worried?"

"No, after that."

"Spill it?" This morning, was quickly getting weird and it was too damned early for it to be weird.

Mac shook her head, then turned away from him slightly before breathing out the words, "MacKenzie. . . My last name."

Harm's sleep hazed mind was having trouble processing whatever she was trying to tell him. So, he remained silent until it hit him. "You don't want to change your name when we get married? Is that what's been bothering you?"

"Something like that."

There was a silence between them and Mac was sure she'd hurt him, again. But, wasn't that the one thing they were really good at? She bit her lower lip, but instead of feeling him pull away, the hand on her hip just tightened as did is arms around her. "Mac, I don't care what your last name is as long as you say 'I do.'" Chuckling he added, "Hell, if you want, _I'll_ change _my_ last name to MacKenzie."

"No, I like your last name. . . thank you. . ." She snuggled herself closer to him, unconsciously hugging his torso. It was a relief, a big relief to know he didn't have problems with this. "I thought you would be angry. . .but it's not just a name to me. . .it's a badge, something that reminds me what I came from and what I have to do never go back there."

Harm rolled onto his back, then gently pulled Mac over so that she was laying her head on his chest. "Mac, Harriet didn't change her last name either. . .And Bud doesn't love her any less for it."

"You're sure it's alright." Mac placed little butterfly kisses on his chest, her fingers tracing circles over his abdomen.

"Yes, Mac. . .it is." In truth, it really didn't bother him that she wanted to keep her last name. Many military spouses did that, it was just much simpler than changing so many things. "Now can we go back to sleep?"

Mac groaned, "Actually, there's something else."

Sighing, he turned back onto his side and propped his elbow up so that he could hold his head up with his hand. "Mac, maybe you're worrying too much?"

She knew he had a point, but there were things that she needed to clarify before they took the next step. "I know. . .but. . ." She trailed off and sighed. "To you I've always been Mac, not Sarah."

Harm nodded. Unlike all of her other boyfriends, he didn't automatically shift to calling her 'Sarah.' Though he had from time to time, she'd always be Mac to him. "Uh. . .okay. . .I guess I call you Mac more than Sarah."

"Exactly. . .I've always been Mac. . .most guys I've gone out with, eventually make the transition to Sarah, but they never knew who she was."

Harm was a little confused. Yes, they were together, they were doing good, but seeing as he had this little foot in the mouth problem, he decided to stay quiet and wait for her to clarify. When she didn't he tentatively asked. "What do you want me to call you?"

"Whatever comes natural to you. . .I've always been Mac. . .And that's fine, because you do know Mac and you do know Sarah. . .Actually, I think you're the only guy who really knows who Sarah is."

Grinning, he leaned in and kissed her. It made his heart race to know that she felt he knew her better than others. It was something, he knew, was earned through the years. Unlike others, he never had a preconceived notion of who Mac was and what she was capable of. She'd always surprised him. "I like calling you Mac. . .that's how you introduced yourself to me. . .I-I think Harm and Mac sounds kinda. . .umm. . .well. .. cute."

The look in his eyes, that boyish charm of his was shining through and Mac couldn't help but laugh. He was just too cute. "Harmon and Sarah doesn't have that same air of cuteness?"

"Uh, no. . . I have to say, I really don't like the name Harmon too much." He made a face and Mac raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"You don't? I never knew that."

It was his fathers name, so, for that reason he wore it with pride and honor. But Harmon wasn't the best name to have when you were a child. "I wasn't a popular kid in school and that name. . .well, let's say I got picked on a lot. . .Herman, Hormone, Harmoan. . .some people just couldn't figure out how to pronounce it. . ." He rolled his eyes, remembering year after year when he had to clarify for his teachers the pronunciation of his name. "Now, Harm. . .well, it's different and _really _worked when I was in high school playing football. They used to say 'Get out of Harm's way!'"

"Your mother showed me pictures when you were younger. . .I have to say, Mr. Rabb, you looked mighty sexy in those tight football pants. . . especially that six of yours." She reached under the covers and squeezed his butt slightly. "Thankfully that hasn't changed."

Harm writhed under the covers when her hand trailed up from his six and over his hip to a rather ticklish area. "Red light, Colonel!"

"Red light?. . Harmon you prude, you can't red light your soon-to-be wife!"

"Ugh. . .I am going to hear you call me that whenever you're pissed at me, aren't I?" He stared at her with mock hurt, then received a poke on his side for good measure. "Hey!"

"Harmon Rabb Junior!" Mac said in a tough voice, then broke out in laughter.. "Yea, that could work nicely. . .like reprimanding a child or something." She winked at him, then snuggled up a bit more. God she loved him.

A child. The thoughts about the child they probably never would have flashed through his mind and, unconsciously, he held her tighter. They hadn't really discussed kids much, save for that spat in his apartment. Harm wasn't kidding when he said it wasn't that important, that what really needed was just to be with her. Still, it saddened him that Mac could have such a beautiful gift taken away. "I. . .I know we sorta talked about it. . .you know? Having a baby?"

So in synch were they, that in that brief moment of silence before he spoke, she was thinking the same things. "Dr. Chen said I had a four percent chance." But, each time she looked at Harm, seeing the love and concern in his eyes, it was hard to deny her want to have a baby with him. "Every time I think about that stupid deal we made. . .it. . .hurts."

"I know how it feels like for me. . .But, I can't and won't pretend to know what it's like for you, Mac." Out of everything between them, he really wished he could take_ this_ pain away. Even if it meant she were with another, he really wanted her to be happy. "Look, we'll give it a try. . ._Not now_." He emphasized, "But, we will. . .I just want to spend time enjoying being with my wife without tainting things."

Mac rose her characteristic eyebrow and stared at him with a confused expression. "Making a baby would taint things?"

"Yes."

Surprised, she held her emotions in check, knowing he had to have a valid reason for suggesting that. And Harm didn't wait long. "I met another Naval officer in law school, we got to be pretty good, friends, shared some private information. . .His wife had fertility issues. . .He had, what they call 'lazy swimmers' and all it did was put their chances to have a child slim to none." It was odd to him that, after all of this time, now is when he understood what anguish his friend had been going through. Back then, not being able to have a baby, was just that, with no emotional attachment. Now, it was different, much different. "They tried the old fashioned way, that, of course, didn't work. . .Then they tried fertility clinics, gimmicks, acupuncture, natural supplements. . .He told me once that it got to the point that they weren't making love anymore. . . it was just sex, boring sex. . .It wasn't spontaneous. . .To make a long story short and add insult to injury, she ends up leaving him and getting pregnant by the guy she shacked up with."

Mac's jaw dropped. "You're kidding me." He shook his head and she let out a low whistle. Life was weird that way. He touched his face, slowly running her fingers over his features. "I want to enjoy this too, flyboy. . .Let's make a promise, that if we ever have to do the fertility clinic thing and we start to get freaky, we'll stop before it destroys our marriage?" She brought her hand out from under the covers and held it out to him. "Deal?"

"Deal." And they shook on it. He pulled her close again, rolling over so that she was beneath him as he smothered her with kisses.

She returned each kiss, deepening them before breaking away with a mischievous grin. "When we get there, I think we are going to have a LOT of fun trying to get pregnant the old fashioned way."

The grin was nothing but infectious. "We have a lot of time to make up for. . .I mean, I can currently count the times we've made love. . .that has to end."

"Oh yes." She kissed him again, deeper this time as her lets wrapped around Harm's waist. "Care to add another round to our current number?" As a response, he kissed her again. It would be several hours before they made it out of bed.

(AN: AH! Why won't Mac take the name Rabb? - Well, I don't want her to. I like the name MacKenzie, thank you very much! A cousin (step cousin, whatever) of mine is in the Marines, and I asked him about names. . .He told me that some of his friends that are both married and in the military either hyphenate their last names, or keep their last names because that name has been carried with them since they went into the service. Okay, so "Why not Hyphenate it?" I HATE hyphenated names and don't like middle names either. – I don't have one! - So, don't get pissed at Mac, those of you that get pissed at Mac over things, blame me. ;))


	3. Seeing The Obvious

Wow, I was surprised you guys didn't gang up on me over the last name thing Guess being different works, huh? ;)

Thanks for the kind words, I know you guys are drooling over the shippery goodness. Maybe I can bring Palmer back? ;) ducks Kidding!

Here's part three... To more to go and YES you are all invited to H and M's wedding. :) And it will end at Chapter 5, then nothing from me until mid-July. Going on vacation in early july for a coupl eof weeks and don't want to start posting something now and leave it for a few weeks. Plus the long drive will help me write up more. :D

Jackie.

Thanks to: Bite Beccy, Molly, XBlueShadowX, froggy0319, LieutenantjgMegAustin, starryeyes10, indie , Nix707, jtbwriter, aserene, Feverish Dream, BrittanyLS, chawkchic, martini1988, BlueJay, Angee, jaggurl, froggy0319, LiseGirardi. For the feedback:)

Part 3 – Seeing The Obvious  
1320 Local  
Burnette Residence  
La Jolla, California

"Frank! Look at that." Trish Burnett stood in the entrance to the living room, quieting her husband so that they would not disturb the couple. She grinned in that motherly way as her eyes drank in the sight of Harm laying on the sofa, one arm wrapped around Mac's waist who was draped over him with one of her hands resting on his chest. They were both asleep, wearing bathing suits and if that pinkish hue on their skins meant anything, they were also slightly sun burnt.

"What are you doing?" Frank whispered as Trish tiptoed her way to the couple, searching aimlessly for a particular piece of jewelry. She waved him off, glanced around, then retreated with a pout as she realized that Mac's left hand was tucked somewhere obscured from prying eyes.

With a huff, Trish took her husband by the arm and tugged him into the kitchen. "I was looking for a ring."

"A ring? What kind of ring?" Frank asked, in that oblivious tone that Trish was sure God specifically bestowed onto men.

She rolled her eyes. "An ENGAGEMENT ring!"

"Oh!"

"Yes, 'Oh!'" Moving out of the kitchen, she went back to the living room to find Harm had shifted slightly, his hand was now placed over Mac's six. Chuckling, Trish returned to her bewildered husband. "I like her for him. . .they fit." At Frank's surprised look, she added a, "What?"

Frank just shook his head. "Oh, nothing. . .Just that you never seemed to like ANYONE that Harm dated."

"That's because they were all playthings, dear. . .Sarah has never been. . ." She smiled wistfully, recalling a phone call from Harm in regards to his new partner 'Mac,' someone that Trish, was sure, was a man. As things progressed and more information was divulged, she was slightly annoyed at her son's fondness with female partners. Still, there was something in the way he spoke about her. She hadn't seen that sort of response since elementary school when he was _sure_ he was _in love_ with Patty Grissom, a blond girl with influential parents, one who never gave him the time of day until high school when he'd turned into a jock and was attracting different types of girls. "I don't believe in love at first sight, but, the way Harmon spoke about her. . .the way he still speaks about her. . .If there is such a thing as fate."

Frank smiled, wrapping his arms around his wife. Sometimes, though he'd never admit it, all of her romantic talk _did_ get to him. "There is such a thing, it brought us together, didn't it?" Leaning forward he kissed his wife.

The sounds of laughing brought the two out of their world and back towards the living room where Mac was tickling Harm. "Will. . .you. . . stop. . .that!" Harm punctuated between his laughter as Mac poked him in places she knew would do just that.

"Nope. . .not until you drop that silly little notion of doing the whole long ass wedding dress with a train and a veil. . . I am _not_ wearing that." Ever since they climbed out of bed, had breakfast and hopped in the pool, the two were making amusing suggestions on the wedding. Some of the ideas were humorous, like Harm's of having the men and women dressing like sailors, something out of the love boat. Mac's idea was to have one of those non-conventional weddings and repeat their vows jumping out of a plane.

When the talk became serious, Harm had pointed out that he wanted her to get a dress to match her beauty – an expensive dress with the train, the veil and the works. The thought of it was reminiscent to her botched wedding with the Australian, something she didn't even want to think about. Mic wanted it to be extravagant, the talk of the town. Her wedding dress alone had fetched more than a few thousand dollars. It just wasn't her. She wanted something nice and elegant, yes, but it also _needed_ to be simple.

Harm groaned, then held his hands up in surrender. "Okay, okay, okay. . .I give up. . .You can come _naked."_

"Dear, I am not too sure that is legal in this state." Trish said, heading into the living room with Frank in tow.

"Mom!" Harm protested, pushing Mac off of him until both of them were sitting up. Breathing shallowly, he waited for a berating, much like those she would give him when he was a kid. But, it didn't come, instead she walked over and hugged and kissed the two of them.

Sitting on the coffee table, she reached out to take Mac's hand. "May I?" She glanced at the ring, impressed with her son's taste and the way it really seemed to "fit" with Mac's slender fingers. "Harmon, you outdid yourself."

"I agree." Mac said, nodding her head in agreement as she admired her own ring. "Trish, thank you for everything."

There wasn't anything to thank her for, at least, that is what Trish figured. "Why are you thanking me, Mac?"

"Thank you for raising such a wonderful man." It was difficult to keep the emotion out of her voice, so she didn't even try. Instead, Mac turned fully to Harm, holding his gaze with her own.

2145 Zulu  
JAG Headquarters  
Falls Church, Virginia

"General, Commander Rabb and Colonel MacKenzie are on line one." Coates said, poking her head in with a knowing smile. Though nothing had been said, there had been a buzz around the office recently. And the scuttlebutt on Harm and Mac's relationship was whirling more than ever.

The General nodded and slid his cup of coffee to the edge of the desk. "Coates, can you refill that for me? If that call is about what I think it is about, I am going to need it." He smiled at his yeoman, took a deep breath, then reached for the phone. Hesitating slightly, he stopped himself. "Christ, this is worse than a firing squad. . ." Sighing, he finally took the receiver and calmly greeted his officers. "Colonel, Commander, how are things in California?"

("Sunny, sir." Harm resisted the urge to chuckle. Though he still had some trouble 'reading' Creswell, the tone of his voice clearly indicated that he was worried about the purpose of the call. )

"Ah, I'm a slight bit envious. Here it's getting colder by the days."

(Mac chuckled. "Don't be, sir. . .The Commander and I have matching sunburns.")

"Well, I don't envy that." He said with a grin. "I am going to go out on a limb here – I assume the nature of this call is to inform your commanding officer that the status of your relationship will shift to something much more permanent." Okay, that wasn't too bad, at least he didn't sound like he wanted to head for the hills. Chegwidden had left some leeway with the SECNAV and others that would be affected as to how Harm and Mac should be handled if the, well, became 'Harm and Mac.' Still, it wasn't written in stone, there was no paperwork signed. The only thing he had are verbal promises and the little seeds AJ had planted to make sure they were treated fairly should their relationship shift gears.

("The Commander asked me to marry him and I accepted." She swallowed hard. They hadn't really thought about the ramifications this would have on work. Sure, they'd thought about it, but not as hard as they should have. Not that things would have changed, she would have still agreed to be his wife, but the plans would have moved along slower. "I know this puts you in a bad position, sir. . .Believe me if we could do something. . .")

"Let me speak as a friend here. . ." Creswell said, cutting Mac off as she breathed deeply, preparing himself to do something he, like his predecessor, had difficulty doing, speaking from the heart. "When I met my wife, I knew, right away, that she would be it for me. . .Some people don't believe in love at first sight and I do. . .I knew I would marry her, that she was _the one_. . . I don't pretend to know more than I do about your relationship. However, ever since I stepped foot at JAG, there was a buzz around you two. . .like. . .like electricity. . .Every one notices it, except you two. . . Anyone who's ever been in a room for a second with the two of you know that you're meant to be together."

(Though they'd accused Harm of running on emotion, it was still difficult to get him to _feel_ sometimes. However, with that short run down from Creswell, he was already swallowing down a lump at his throat. "I ah. . .sir.")

Creswell chuckled. "Just don't go repeating that, or else I might have to pack you off to one of those places that the temperature is never higher than ten below. . .Just a minute." With a sigh, he buzzed Coates. "Petty Officer, please send Commander's Roberts and Turner to my office. . .Oh, and bring yourself along as well." With that he flipped off the intercom and placed the phone receiver back to his ear. "I suspect you'll want to tell your friends, correct?"

(Mac glanced over at Harm and shrugged. They were planning on calling everyone one by one, but this worked as well. "Yes, sir. . .thank you, sir.")

"While we're waiting. . .Have you two selected a date yet?"

(That was something altogether difficult as well. Mac took a breath and quickly spilled out. "Next weekend we both have leave time and we don't have to go before the review boards yet so it would be the ideal time and if. . .")

"Colonel. . .You're babbling." Suddenly, the General felt like banging his head into the desk. Sure, he wanted his people to be happy and ever since Christmas, he wasn't so sure that would happen, but, this was going to be hell on his nerves. "I can't say I like the timing. . .But, I half expected it to be soon. . .Even if I have to speak to the President, you'll get your leave time. . ." With a knock on the door, he called out, "Enter." Then spoke back into the phone. "Colonel, Commander, I'm switching you to speaker phone."

Bud, Sturgis and Jen stood side by side, all at attention as they heard the familiar voices of Harm and Mac bantering back and forth.

("You tell them.")

("No! You!")

("Fine, we'll tell them together. . . Ready?")

("We're getting married." Their joined voices said over the line, then paused for the moment of shocked silence they were sure their friends would go through.)

Creswell grinned at his staff and shook his head. "Commander, Colonel, I'd say they are a bit flabbergasted."

"Married, sir? Ma'am? That's wonderful!" Jen enthusiastically said over the line. Turning to Bud who was a few shades lighter. "Commander? Sir?"

"Bud's a little speechless here, guys. . .Congratulations." Sturgis said, patting Bud on the back. "Bud? You alright?"

Bud glanced around the room at everyone, then at the phone. "Harriet's gonna KILL me if she finds out I knew before she knew!"

(Mac chuckled. "Not a problem, she'll be our next call. . .")

Sturgis grinned, it was about time his friends realized they were good together. "So, did you two set a date?"

("Yup, next Saturday. . .I know it's a little early but it's convenient. . .we want you guys to come out. . .You too, General. . .and Bud, tell Mikey as well. . ." Groaning, he remembered a few other people. "If you want contact Gibbs and. . .Webb.")

"We have a few things to finish up for the day, the Commanders have a hearing to wrap up. .. but I'll make sure we all have some time for the wedding, thank you for the invite. . .Stay out of trouble." With a flick of the wrist, he turned off the phone and motioned to his staff. "Okay, people, show's over. . .back to work." He waited for the threesome to leave and then, behind closed doors, Creswell let out a rather loud "Hoorah!"

Back in California, Harm and Mac decided to contact Harriet who, literally, screamed, "OH MY GOD!" Followed by a, "No, honey, shhhh! Mommy is fine. . . Mommy is just happy. . .Oh, wow. . .I knew this would happen, eventually. . . I was always telling Bud how good you two were together. .. I mean. . .Wow. . . Mac, we have to go shopping!"

And then, they called Chloe who's first sentence was a rather loud. "It's about TIME!" Two minutes after the call ended, she was already on the horn with her father, trying to get away for the wedding.

They were treated that evening with a fancy dinner in a small, but elegant restaurant close to the Burnette home. It had been a favorite dining place for Frank and Trish, one that they had shared numerous anniversary dinners at. When they returned home, Mac had headed upstairs to use the restroom and Harm had stepped outside and was sitting on the top of the wooden steps which one would take to head to the beach from the house. "Frank and I are heading to bed, darling. . .Tomorrow, I am running off with Mac, we'll have a little arranging to do."

Harm smiled up at his mother and nodded. "Thanks mom, for everything." He stood up, kissed her goodnight, then took off his shoes, rolled up his pant legs and walked slowly onto the beach. It always amused him how the sand, even at night, could sometimes be so warm. He sat down and stared into the ocean, he noticing a light that seemed to come an go. From it's location and the fact that it never seemed to move and only bob, he deduced it to be a buoy, one that marked the channel. Off in the distance, he could see lightening crashing down into the ocean as an offshore storm ravaged the seas. He barely noticed someone standing behind him. The only thing that gave the person away was the scent of perfume.

"I didn't want to worry your mom, so I didn't ask you before." Mac said, taking a seat next to him in the sand. "But I'm asking now. . .What's wrong? You've been. . .distant since we called the General." She took a deep breath of the ocean air and chuckled slightly. "You afraid SECNAV is going to send us packing to Iceland or something?"

That definitely wasn't it. Work, was work, though it bothered him not to know what would happen. "No. . .I think we'll be fine. . .Work's not an issue. . .If things don't go right, I'll resign."

Work was always going to be an issue for them, even though he believed otherwise. There were TADs, his quals, and all of the foe they'd made as lawyers. However, there was something she wouldn't let happen again, it held too many consequences. "I am not going to let you do that. . .I'll resign."

"Maaac. . .You have more places to go than I do."

"Oh, really? How do you figure that one out? My record is FAR from spotless."

"Yes, and mine is worse. . .You haven't destroyed billions of dollars of aircrafts, you haven't been accused and locked up for murder TWICE. You haven't been investigated for writing a piece against our commander in chief. . .let's see. . .ah, yes, you haven't shot off an automatic weapon in the court room then been docked one hundred pops a hole. . .Admiral Morris STILL glares at me when I walk in a courtroom and that was almost ten years ago. . ." He thought out a few more examples - Sydney, and his fight with Brumby came to mind as did Diane's investigation and his little fist fight with Lt. Lamb. "You haven't had an Admiral's Mast for fighting. . .I've had a few. . .And then, well. . .Oh yes, how much money HAVE I burned the Navy out of? Start with breaking into Bradenhurst and end somewhere around my medical bills?"

Mac sighed. "All noteworthy, yes. . .but do you think every sailor is clean? Harm, I am sure there are people in high profile jobs that have done worse. . ." She stared at him, knowing that this line of conversation was another one of his stall tactics. Sometimes she wondered if they did that subconsciously. "Harm, what's REALLY bothering you? Please, tell me the truth."

The truth was so easy and yet, it wasn't. "Were we really _that_ oblivious to each other?"

Furling her brow, she stared into the ocean, then turned towards him. "What do you mean?"

Harm wriggled his toes into the sand, then settled back on his forearms. "Sturgis, Bud, Harriet, Jen, my folks. . .Hell, even the general saw something between us. . . Why didn't we?"

The way he said the last words, literally broke her heart. It sounded that it truly meant something to him, she knew it did to her, but unlike Harm, Mac knew they weren't oblivious. "We both worked too hard to ignore it. ..Unfortunately, it worked. Maybe it worked a little too well." It had bothered her before how she could be so obvious to liking him and Harm just treat her like the 'girl next door.' As time went by, and their relationship became complex, she realized why they never got closer – they were both afraid of hurting more. "I had very strong feelings for you. .. I don't want to say 'immediately'. .. but soon enough. . . I found you sexy, charming, all of those things women find in men they want to be with. . .but I held back, a lot. . .I didn't want my relationship with you to suffer the same way all my other ones did. . ." Running her hands through the sand, she chuckled and watched as the grains elegantly parted through her fingers. "I remember getting pissed off at myself for being jealous over your girlfriends."

His head spun quickly as he stared, wide-eyed at his fiancé. "You were?"

"I'm not the jealous type, believe me. . .but. . .it irked me. . ." She shrugged, then dug her toes in the sand and moved back on her forearms so that she was closer to him. "I guess I should have made some advances towards you. . .tentative ones." Though, she figured that she had. Hadn't she? Or did he completely ignore the signs she was throwing him in Russia.

"And when you did. . .I read it wrong." With a sigh, he straightened up slightly, glancing out, trying to find the buoy. "In Russia, that. . .that sexy-as-hell nightgown. . .You not wanting me to leave JAG. . ." Trailing off he shifted slightly and looked straight at her. "Sydney. . .You gave me chances, Mac. . .a lot of them . .Jesus, I could have saved us so much pain and heartache."

"I'm not blameless, Harm. . . I _read you_ wrong. . .I could have, explained what I wanted in Sydney and Russia." She turned her body so that she was completely facing him, then wiped the sand off of her hands. "How about Paraguay?"

Groaning, he shook his head. "Don't go there."

"No, let's go there. . .Damnit, Harm. . .What woman, in love, would be stupid enough to the man of her dreams that things would NEVER work out?. . .It's the dumbest thing I've ever said."

"Yea, it was. . ." He agreed with a nod. "But I guess we've both said stupid things. . .I just don't understand why. . ._now_?"

Mac shrugged. There was no rhyme or reason as to why things operated the way they did. No reason as to why they've missed so many signs, lost each other so many times and still, always, wind up together. "We missed many other signs. . .How was it that, even after fights and other boyfriends and girlfriends, we _always _wound up _together? Everything_ happens for a reason, Harm. . . Everything."

"Yea, but what's the reason for it?"

"Maybe we weren't ready? Maybe it would have ended up badly? Who knows." She came to her knees then stood up, reaching a hand down for him. He took the proffered hand, stood, then wrapped her arms around Mac's body. "We're together now. . .on our way to being husband and wife. . . And I know that this is going to last. .. I can _feel _it." Mac's hand came just above his heart where she could feel the pounding beneath. In his eyes she could see he was afraid, she was too because, this time, there was so much more to lose. But, they would make it, she knew they would.

"I feel it too, Mac." Dipping his head, Harm took her lips with his own, in a slow, loving kiss.


	4. Pre Wedding Jitters

I'm basically filling in chapters with weddingish things. . . Both shops that the gang go to do not exist, they were an invention. ;) As for the hotel, it DOES exist, I saw it on Great Hotels on the Travel channel. Here you also get a description of Mac's dress, I hope I did it justice.

Thank you for all of the kind words and support. I really can't wait to wrap this puppy up and put it to bed. I have a lot of good ideas for the next story, I am putting a lot of parts down and then will tie them up with the story. It's, seriously a story I am personally excited over since I have a lot of liberties with Harm and Mac. I hope you guys will like it too. :)

Jackie

Part 4 – Pre-Wedding Jitters

October 7, 2005  
1320 Local  
San Diego, California

"Get ready for more screaming." Mac jovially told Harm as they stood in the airport waiting area, both anticipating the arrival of Bud and Harriet.

Chloe, who had arrived a day earlier, chuckled. "Do you think she'd be louder than me?"

Snorting, Harm turned to Chloe and wrapped an arm around the teenager, "Nope, you're yelping scared some people out of the airport. Harriet and Bud are Navy, they'll behave with all of the decorum of. . ."

"CONGRATULATIONS!" Well, they weren't quite making a spectacle, but they weren't quiet either. Bud and Harriet stood behind Harm and Mac, each of them with this equally expressive grin on their faces. It seemed more like _they_ were about to get married instead of Harm and Mac.

Harriet launched herself at Mac first, giving her a tight, sisterly hug, which had the Marine gasping for breath. "Woah, Harriet!"

"This is so wonderful, sir. . .The whole office has been buzzing." Bud hugged Harm in that 'manly' way, then turned to Mac. "Ma'am, you look so happy."

Grinning, she looked up at Harm. "We are. . ." She slid her arm around his waist then rested her head on his chest. "I think we deserve a little happiness."

"Commander Turner and Varese will be here later, he had a case today which wraps up in the late afternoon. They promise to arrive in time for the rehearsal dinner and, of course, the bachelor and bachlorette parties. Mike won't be coming, the boating club is having some sort of regatta that he can't miss but he sends his best wishes."

Harm nodded. "Understandable, I know it was last minute . . . What about the General and Coates?"

"They'll come over with Commander Turner, sir. . .Coates is bringing a date." Harriet grinned slightly. She'd met Coates' date; in fact, they all knew him rather well. But, that was another surprise altogether.

Thinking for a moment, it occurred to Bud that someone from their little family was missing. "Did someone contact Admiral Chegwidden?"

"For Godsake's Commander, when will you learn to call me AJ?" With a chuckle, AJ Chegwidden patted the young Commander's back and greeted the others. "Mac, it will be an honor to give you away." 'again.' He added under his breath, greatly relieved that her marriage to Mic never happened.

The group headed out of the airport and to a stretch limo that was waiting. "Cool! We get to ride in a limo!" Chloe yelled out with enthusiasm, jumping in first and heading directly to the TV set. "I've never been in one of these!"

The adults all exchanged looks of amusement. "Frank thought it would be best since it could fit all of us." Harm said with a shrug, he didn't make much of it. In fact, it was all kind of silly, but the older man had insisted. "Let's get going we have a long day ahead of us. . .and an even longer night."

Everyone else piled in save for Harm who was stopped by Mac. "Better make sure that long night doesn't wind up with you in jail, flyboy."

Grinning, he pulled her close. "You mean you won't come bail us out again?"

"Nah, I'll leave you there and go to St. Lucia by myself . . .Maybe I can pick up some cute guy or two." Chuckling, she ducked into the limousine leaving Harm outside shaking his head.

1530 Local  
Jean and Veronique's Bridal Shop  
San Diego, California

Nervously, Mac stepped into the fitting room and began to disrobe. She didn't want a 'wedding dress,' at least, not the typical kind that were usually over-done. So, she'd settled for something that was off-white, modestly-sexy and simple. The weekend before, she and Trish had scoured around San Diego for the perfect dress. She'd tried on many, settled on few and it was only, out of a whim, that she stumbled into this small, new shop that had only opened a few weeks prior. There, in a stroke of magic, displayed in the window was THE DRESS.

Planning the wedding was, surprisingly, not difficult. Trish had suggested a wedding on the beach and Harm and Mac both loved the idea. It would be simple and the hotel that they found in San Diego, had a small, but elegant, cottage with a garden to have the reception at. They would stay there that night, then, in the morning, head over for a weeklong, honeymoon stay at the Sandals resort in St. Lucia. "Mac, dear? Are you alright in there?"

Snapping out of her thoughts, Mac stared at the curtain and shook her head. "Yea. . .sorry." Sighing, she unzipped the bag with the dress and carefully took it out. "Hang in there, Marine. . .Not long now." Before putting the dress on, she ran her hand over the material and sighed happily. No, it wasn't long at all.

It took her a few moments to slip on the dress. She walked out slowly, biting her lower lip in wait for an approval from Chloe, Harriet and Trish. "Well?"

The dress was actually a gown and for all of its simplicity, it was very elegant. It was made out of satin, a material that felt heavenly against her skin. Sleeveless with half inch wide straps that came down to a 'v' neckline, all embroidered in beads, sequins, pearls and lace. The back of the gown also was shaped in a 'v' that came down to her mid-back, tied off with a ruffled organza treatment that swept downwards into a small train. The smile that she offered her friends illuminated the small shop.

Both Harriet and Trish were speechless, only offering their approval by the matching tears of joy. "Mac. . .Harm's gonna faint when he sees you in that." Chloe said with wide eyes, grinning when a wicked thought presented itself in her mind. "Or he'll want to rip it off of you in wild passion. .. either or. . .probably both."

"Chloe!" Mac said, blushing slightly. She turned and looked at herself in the full-length mirror. God, did she feel beautiful. The last time when she'd been in a similar situation, she did feel good, womanly, but to actually _feel_ the way she was at the moment, it was indescribable. "I feel like . . .I've died and gone to heaven." She whispered, and then closed her eyes in a prayer of thanks for that moment in time.

1535 Local  
Penguin's Tuxedos  
San Diego, California

Harm slipped on his tan dress pants, then reached over for the white dress shirt. "So, yea, mom actually decided the beach theme . . . I like it, it's nice, different . . .Neither of us really wanted that big, formal thing." He nervously did up the buttons, missing a few so that he had to start over again.

"I am not sure that the Colonel wanted that when she was marrying. . ooof!" Bud turned to AJ, nodding his thanks for interrupting that train of thought with a well-placed elbow to his abdomen. They were both wearing suits similar to Harm, but with a little darker material on the pants and sports jackets.

Harm stepped out, grinning at his friends. "So?" He held his sports jacket with two fingers, draping it over his shoulder as he turned around, waiting for approval.

"Very sharp, Harm . . .Very sharp." AJ said, giving his protégée the thumbs up before slapping him on the shoulder. "I always thought you'd get married at Annapolis."

"I can't say I've ever envisioned myself getting married." He lied, bringing to mind this daydream he had where Mac and him were walking under the arch of swords. It would have been nice, yes, but they really weren't the traditional kind save for the military aspects of their life. After careful thought of the location of the wedding, both he and Mac agreed that a neutral place would be better and simpler. Waiting for an open date to do something at Annapolis could sometimes take forever and a day. The other option was to snatch St. Damian's Church in DC, but that was the same place she was to wed Mic. Just the thought of choosing the same spot gave Harm the willies.

Turning to the mirror he studied himself, grinning as Frank stepped up behind him and patted him on the shoulder. "You're saving me from your mother, you know that son?"

He pulled on the jacket, straightening the lapels so that they remained underneath. "How's that?"

"Your mother has been driving me INSANE about you and when you would get married and 'Oh Frank, when is that boy going to come to his senses!'" Frank said in a voice that was high pitched as he made fun of his wife. "Or something like that."

The men all shared a good-natured laugh, all except Harm, which turned back to the mirror to study himself. He had considered, once or twice, what it would be like to get married, especially when he'd been present at one of his friends nuptials. But, to actually _dream_ about it was not something that men admitted to, especially not men's men like Harmon Rabb Junior. He was admitting it now, albeit to himself, that he _dreamed_ of marrying Mac. He _dreamed_ of the moment they became man and wife. He _dreamed_ of their honeymoon and all of the changes they would make to accommodate each other into one another's lives. What he most dreamed about was being with Mac. Sometimes dreams DID come true.

2020 Local  
Hotel Del Coronado  
San Diego, California

Harm and Mac sat amongst their friends as the wedding's rehearsal dinner was in full swing. "I hope it's not too windy tomorrow, else I am going to get carried away in the dress." She said with a grin. The weather that evening was definitely NOT cooperating, so the rehearsal was done on the Windsor Lawn of the Hotel Del Coronado, affectionately known as The Del. The whole idea was to have a, simple, beachfront wedding, but if the weather was still not in favor, the hotel staff was prepared to move the event to the garden and keep their patrons happy.

Though it was still a _small_ wedding by most people's standards, the small group of friends had multiplied considerately. Some of it was Harm and Mac's doing; some of it was Trish and Frank's. That week, which was spent almost entirely on preparation, they had contacted old friends, former roommates and even a boot camp buddy or two. The handful of friends had evolved into a wedding party of, around sixty guests.

Still, even with the rather small group, Harm was actually apprehensive about the whole thing. His mind was constantly tormented about any interruptions when Chaplain Turner would pause in askance of objections. He knew there were so many people who would object beginning with one Clayton Webb who he was _sure_ still harbored feelings for his bride-to-be. The thought of Mic Brumby coming to Mac's rescue dawned on him as well, though he doubted the Australian knew a thing about the nuptials, with their luck, anything was possible. That is when he started to wonder about Mac's botched wedding and if he would have done something to stop it? God knows he wanted to, in fact, that as a grand reason why he ran away to a carrier, because he wanted her to be happy even if it cost him his heart. But, would he actually have come to his senses, stood up and stopped her from an impending disaster? That was debatable and, thankfully, something he wouldn't have to think about again. All their past grievances were just that – in the past.

The group around them, which consisted of Trish, Frank, Grandma Sarah, Sturgis, Varese, Bud, Harriet, Chloe, General Creswell, Mrs. Creswell, Jen and Jason, laughed heartily to a joke Varese had said. A joke that everyone laughed at, save for Harm who was lost in his own world. He felt Mac's hand on his, her fingers entwining with his own. "Harm? What's wrong?" Her voice asked in a whisper as she leaned into him.

He turned, kissed her softly and smiled. "Nothing, Sarah. . .I was just thinking."

"Ah, planning your escape already?" She said with a wink, and then laid her head on his shoulder.

Harm chuickled. "You know, even if I _did_ plan one, I'd eventually come back to you. . .Not to mention Bud and Sturgis would skin me alive."

"Don't forget the General and Admiral, they might make sure you wind up in the most freezing spot on Earth. . . Worst yet, the most freezing spot on Earth WITHOUT a plane to fly." She made this shocked look on her face then chuckled along with him. It was good to be this way, loving and carefree in front of the people that meant the most to them. Turning over to Jen, she smiled sincerely as she and Jason too were in their own little world. "Who would have thought that Coates and Tiner would get together."

That over-protective father side of him was already grilling Tiner with a look that would kill. No one, except the two men knew of the little speech Harm and given Jason prior to the start of the dinner. "I guess Coates should be happy that he's working for Sheffield."

Mac nodded. "Speaking of work, have you had a chance to speak with the General yet?" Though everything was running smoothly there was still something up in the air over what would happen when they returned to work. Since they'd be married, they couldn't work under the same chain of command. It was the only thing neither of them wanted to get into, they just let the system (i.e. Creswell) work for them.

"All he said was that we wouldn't be _too_ far away from each other. What that means, I have NO idea." He shrugged, took a sip of his water and turned to Creswell who had this wide grin on his face as if it was his own daughters wedding. Harm suspected, in a way, Mac was very much like a daughter to both the Admiral and the General.

AJ turned to his date, one Marcella Paretti, the woman who stole his heart once and was doing it all over again. In between dealing with Harm and Mac's problems with Palmer, he'd somehow, wound up speaking to Marcella who was in Washington with Francesca while their daughter finished up a spread for a popular magazine. Though Italy was her home and the place where she preferred to live, Marcella couldn't deny her feelings for AJ any longer and soon, the two became inseparable again. "AJ, what will happen to their work?" She asked, loud enough so Gordon and his wife could hear. "I know very little about the American military but am aware that they can not serve together, correct?"

Both the Admiral and General nodded. "The SECNAV is probably not too happy about this, is he Biff?"

Gordon shook his head. "No, but he did come to an agreement . . ." Conspiringly he leaned in so that only the four of them could hear the conversation. "Neither the Colonel or the Commander know this, but Harm will be a liaison between JAG and NCIS. . ." With a grin, he settled back into his chair. "I pulled the hero card with Sheffield. Rabb's going to still have his office at JAG and only handle cases pertaining to NCIS." Chuckling, he glanced towards Harm and Mac. "SECNAV wants pictures and some cake."

"Glad to know his sense of humor hasn't changed any." AJ raised a glass, clinked it with Creswell and laughed at the circumstances and how something that he feared so much could, suddenly work out well. He knew that Harm and Mac had something between them. Unconsummated, but always there. He also knew that it was nothing but timing that kept them apart. With a smile, he glanced over at the couple thinking wistfully to the past and how it wove in with his own. "They are good together . . .despite their differences."

Marcella nodded, "We too had our differences, AJ, but I think it just made me love you more." She held his eyes with a gaze as they spoke from their souls. She'd always loved AJ and knew he'd always loved her.

Harm brought Mac's hand up to his lips and kissed her fingers. "I'm having a bit of pre-wedding jitters." He confessed and a slight tint of red rose in his cheeks.

"Me too." In fact, her stomach was doing flip flops all over the place. "It's going to be perfect, Harm. . .I believe it will be." She leaned into him, breathing in the scent of him mixed with this cologne and aftershave. "I love you." She said softly so that only he would hear. Mac heard him respond, just as softly, in kind. Pre-wedding jitters or not, everything was going to be just fine.


	5. Symbols Of Love And Trust

YES it was GOING to end on 5, but I had an idea to take a year into the future for Harm and Mac, something the show didnt do, so why not? Besides I have two weeks to kill until I go on vacation. It's just not coming soon enough. I NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE SOON! ARGH! Okay, I'm fine BREATHE!

Mucho thanks to Vered for betaing this puppy, else it wouldn't have gotten out tonight. Your 50 yen are in the mail. ;) hugs

And onward we goooo. :D Oh, this is the wedding. ;) I don't like weddings, they bore me, but it took about 5 hours to put all of this together today, be kind. :)

Jackie

PS: There is a version with SOME SMUT on thhis chapter. Want it? e-mail me off list radiorox(at)bellsouth(dot)net

PS2: If you want information on the NEXT story, not of this series, this series is about to be buried, but the next independant story after that, scroll to the bottom, after all of the thank yous to people It'll be there

Thanks to: Bite Beccy, Molly, XBlueShadowX, froggy0319, LieutenantjgMegAustin, starryeyes10, indie , Nix707, jtbwriter, aserene, Feverish Dream, BrittanyLS, chawkchic, martini1988, BlueJay, Angee, jaggurl, froggy0319, LiseGirardi., chawkchic, smithknk, mariarita, cbw, alix33, for the feedback you guys rock!

PART 5 – Symbols Of Love And Trust  
1500 Local  
Hotel Del Coronado  
San Diego, California

The lulling sound of waves crashing made a beautiful, natural soundtrack, which complimented the soft music played by a string quartet. A lovely, lush, green garland covered in white roses and baby's breath ran along the inside of the two columns of wooden white chairs. It left an aisle, which came to an end in front of a wedding arch, covered in the same garland and white roses, but with the addition of white callas. The staff had really worked overtime on this wedding, especially hearing that the couple had been 'courting' for about a decade.

The day was lovely for the wedding on the beach with clear blue skies and pleasant temperatures. Thankfully, the sun was not too hot that day, causing the sand to be warm and cozy instead of scalding. Under the wedding arch stood Chaplain Turner, Bud and Harm who couldn't help but fidget. He looked incredibly handsome in his white and tan suit which, somewhat reminded him of dress whites. He was actually kind of tempted to pin on his gold wings in order to joke with Mac, but decided to take things seriously. "Where IS she?" He hadn't meant to say it out loud, but it came out anyway.

"Harm, relax, son. . .Women like to take their time. . .It's a big day for her too. I am sure she just wants to look her best." Chaplain Turner said, patting Harm on the shoulder for reassurance. To Harm there really wasn't a need for her to get all made up, she was beautiful to him anyway.

His heart nearly came out of his chest when the string quartet began one of the songs picked for the wedding party to enter. 'Here we go.' He said to himself, took a deep breath and prayed he wouldn't make a fool out of himself. Smiling he watched as Francesca's three year old daughter (She'd been married to a lovely Italian, for a few years) walked down the aisle throwing white flowers. Then came little AJ, dressed in a similar suit like the other men, carrying a pillow with the wedding bands. Proudly, he walked down the aisle, coming to a stop in front of Harm and Bud. Conspiringly he grinned up at Harm as if he knew something no one else did, making the adults chuckle.

Next was Harriet, the matron of honor, who's radiant smile lightened the afternoon up just a little bit more. She smiled quickly at Harm, but only had eyes for her husband who stood stoically with his hands on his son's shoulders.

"Here we go, Harm." Bud whispered to his friend, glancing up towards the garden of the hotel where Mac would descend from with AJ. It wasn't too far away from the beach, but, he knew that special walk down the aisle seemed to last a lifetime. "You're going to remember this moment for the rest of your life."

Harm turned to his friend and smiled, then cast his eyes towards Mac's figure. It was her decision not to have a veil, but, instead, her hair had been adorned with a flower and baby's breath. She held tightly to AJ's arm, sighing deeply as she gave a prayer of thanks for this moment. "Breathe, Mac." AJ said with a grin as they inched closer to the wedding party. When she was able to fully see Harm, her breath caught. He looked better than ever and the way his eyes had met her own, it was like they were the only two on the beach that afternoon.

Chaplain Turner stepped forward when Mac and AJ arrived, "Who gives this woman away?"

AJ turned towards Mac and smiled. "I do." He bent down and kissed her cheek, then took her hand and placed it in Harm's. "Take care of her, Commander, THAT's an order."

Gently, Harm took her hand and nodded. "Aye, aye, sir." His breath hitched as he took in her beauty. "You look beautiful, Sarah."

"And you look handsome, Harmon." She grinned at the usage of his given name and then turned with Harm to face the Chaplain. On the outside, they both seemed to be cool and collected, but they knew each other too well, on the inside they couldn't wait until they kissed for the first time as husband and wife.

"Dearly beloved. . .we are gathered here today to join Harmon Rabb Junior and Sarah MacKenzie." Chaplain Turner began, but Harm's thoughts were somewhere else. It was unbelievable the year they've had, the stunts they went through to be together. But it worked and, in the end, they'd made it. Though he knew he should have been paying attention to the chaplain, he couldn't help turning to look at Mac. Breathtaking just couldn't cover it, she was absolutely radiant and perfect, simply perfect. He was falling in love with her all over again. "Many here have witnessed the evolution of their relationship. The detours both have taken on the road to one another's hearts. . But now, I invite you to celebrate the road that they've embarked on together. A road of fidelity, trust and unconditional love. . ."

Mac too couldn't help but take glances at Harm. She was sure he'd never been this happy. It nearly made her giggle to see such a satisfied smirk on his face. It was, absolutely adorable. She couldn't quite believe they'd gotten to this point, especially with their ups and downs. The Chaplain had mentioned 'detours,' but, for Mac, it was more like 'road blocks.' She'd fought, at one time, so hard to stop loving him, littlie did she know that he'd just take her heart all over again. Then again, she couldn't quite remember a time he didn't have her heart. She'd given it to him almost immediately despite his oblivious nature as to her feminine wiles. "Today we are witnessing more than just the exchange of rings. We are witnessing the union of two souls. Souls who can not fully be free without one another. This sacred bond melts two hearts and minds, two lives and makes them as one. We ask God, the Almighty, to bless this union from now until eternity."

Chaplain Turner paused, glanced at the couple and then towards the congregation. "If there is anyone who knows of a reason why Harmon and Sarah should NOT be wed, please speak now or forever hold your peace."

There was a complete silence that broke out, even the seas and Mother Nature seemed to quiet down and hold their breaths. Harm and Mac refused to look into the crowd, instead, their heads were cast down as they held each other's hands for dear life, praying that God would grant them just one more miracle. Harm feared that Clay would interrupt, since he believed the super spook still harbored an infatuation for Mac. Mac, on the other hand, was just waiting for someone like Renee to trudge up the sand and try to whisk Harm away from her. Nothing happened.

In all of his years as a servant of God, Chaplain Turner had never seen an objection during a wedding service. He was more than ecstatic that, this afternoon, that streak continued. "The bride and groom have vows for one another. . .Harm, if you will?"

With a nod, and a deep breath of encouragement, Harm turned fully to Mac, keeping her hands in his. "Sarah. . .Mac, as I stand here longing to be your husband, I also stand here as just a man needing you to forgive me for all of the things I've done. . ." He paused for a moment, gathering in the speech he knew by heart, but wanting it to sound genuine and non-scripted. "I never really believed in love until you crept into my heart. . . Since then, all I wanted was to love you and be loved by you. . . You've been there for me through thick and thin, believing and trusting in me when no one else would. I thank you, for everything you've done and anything else you're willing to do. . . You have my heart and soul, Sarah. All I ask is to have yours in return and keep them forever because I love you so much and can't live without you." He told himself he wouldn't cry, and yet, his body betrayed him. Reaching up, Mac brushed away his tears and he did the same to hers.

She held his gaze, smiling as Chaplain Turner gave them a moment to compose themselves before Mac began her vows, deciding to start them the same way she started a conversation with him so long ago. "Harm, there is so much I want to say to you, I just can't find all the words. . .But I'll try." She smiled at him and sighed happily. "Since we met, I felt this special connection to you, one that continued to blossom in ways that are empowering, mysterious and wonderful . . ." Stopping for a moment, her breath hitched slightly as she recalled what brought them to this moment. Nightmares still seemed to plague her from time to time, often making sleep restless as she remembered Webb telling her that Harm had died. She refused to believe it and yet, part of her wanted to give in and let him rest. Thank God she never did. "Earlier this year, when you were missing, I knew I'd never be the same, that I would never find true love again if I lost you. . . You took my heart from the get go, Harm. . . You made me believe that real, pure love does exist. You made me believe that the past can be undone. That if we hold on to each other, we can survive anything. . . I love you, Harm, with all my heart and soul and pledge my undying devotion to you now and forever."

They were still looking at each other as if there was no one on the beach but them. Harm ran his thumbs gently over the back of Mac's hands, smiling a dazzling smile as he tried to control the beating of his heart. This was really happening, she was really going to be his. He was really going to be hers. "Sarah, do you take this man to be your lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live."

Mac never took her eyes off of Harm's. "I do." She said in a strong voice, one that carried over the crowd leaving no doubt as to her want and need to be with Harm.

"Harmon, do you take this woman to be your lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." He said, his voice cracking slightly from the emotions running threw him. 'This is it.' He thought. 'This is the beginning of the rest of my life.' He felt her hands tighten in his and couldn't help the exhilaration he felt as his mind kept reminding him that she DID say 'I do.'

Chaplain Turner, though he'd been present through many weddings, was also moved by their words. He took a moment to compose himself, then turned to little AJ. "The rings, please."

For once, it actually seemed that a child was interested in the on goings of a wedding. He was looking up at Harm and Mac with an admiration in his eyes. So much that Bud had to nudge him slightly. "Give Chaplain Turner the rings, son."

Little AJ smiled up at Harm and Mac and then offered the pillow with the rings to Chaplain Turner, then came to stand back next to his father. "Did I do good, daddy?"

Bud grinned. "Yea, you did."

Chaplain Turner placed the rings in his prayer book and then rested his hands over them as he continued the ceremony. "These rings are a precious metal, symbols of love and fidelity, circular, with no beginning and no end. It seals Harm and Sarah's vows, binding them together in unity, love and happiness for the rest of their lives." He took the smaller ring, placed it in Harm's hand. "Sarah, I give you this ring as a symbol of our love and trust. With all that I am and all that I have, I honor you. With this ring, I thee wed."

Harm glanced at the ring, took Mac's left hand in his and positioned the ring just at the tip of her finger. Then, he repeated, "Sarah, I give you this ring as a symbol of our love and trust. With all that I am and all that I have, I honor you. With this ring, I thee wed." He slid the ring home, brought her hand up and kissed right over the ring.

Mac shivered slightly, he really wanted to be with her forever. Next, she felt a ring pressed into her hand, which she glanced down at. Smiling, she waited for Chaplain Turner to begin the wedding exchange and then she repeated. "Harm, I give you this ring as a symbol of our love and trust. With all that I am and all that I have, I honor you. With this ring, I thee wed." She slid his ring home and, just like Harm, kissed right over the ring.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. . . These who God have put together, let no man put asunder." Chaplain Turner turned to Harm, who was looking rather antsy, and, with a grin, said. "Harm, you may now kiss your bride."

Harm stepped closer to Mac, bringing their bodies together. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close as he dipped his head and took her lips with his own. The kiss was a little less than chaste, but, given their locale, he was able to get away with a proper kiss. As they broke apart and faced the group Chaplain Turner's voice carried over the applause. "It is my honor to present to you, Commander and Mrs. Harmon Rabb Junior."

Harm led Mac down the aisle as the wedding party threw white rose petals over the two of them. Mac leaned into Harm and chuckled. "Doing this beach wedding I got saved from being smacked on the. . ." She was going to say 'six' until she saw Sturgis standing at the end holding a Navy saber in his hand. Across from him, Gunnery Sergeant Victor Galindez also stood, holding his saber against Sturgis' to make one small arch. "Oh God." She glanced over at Harm. "You set this up didn't you?"

"Nope. . . that was all their doing. . . Aww, jeez, brace yourself, Marine." As they headed under the solitary arch, Mac's six was tapped by Sturgis' saber along with a "GO NAVY!" And Harm's was tapped by Gunny's saber with a "SEMPER FI!"

1610 Local

Hotel Del Coronado

San Diego, California

For the reception, all of the guests headed to the hotel and into the Windsor cottage which allowed for a cozy setting for the reception. The group toasted Harm and Mac with sparking apple juice and then the happy couple went to the center of the room for their first dance. "You're shaking." Harm said softly.

Mac nodded. "I just, can't believe all of this is happening. . . that you're mine."

"Possessive aintcha?" Harm said with a chuckle, then pulled her close as the music started. 'For all those times you stood by me. . . For all the truth that you made me see. .' If possible Harm pulled Ma closer, as the lyrics to Celine Dion's "Because You Loved Me" poured through the speakers. It wasn't his first choice in music, in fact, he always thought the song was just, utterly sappy. But, a few days earlier as they sat in front of Frank's computer going over songs, Mac had brought up the lyrics and made him read it.

There were plenty of songs to choose from but some of them were just a little too upbeat for their first dance as husband and wife. Others, the chorus was fine, but the rest of the lyrics were horrible. He wouldn't admit to Mac that her choice was better than his, but, she was right, the lyrics were perfect.

Frank took his wife's hand, pulling her close for a hug. He was sure he'd never seen her THIS happy. "You look like a blushing bride, honey."

"I feel like one too." She parted slightly from him and leaned in to kiss her husband. "I love you."

So many times he wondered what his life would have been like if he hadn't met Trish. He would have probably been married to the wrong woman, in a horrible marriage. Not that being with Trish was a picnic, there were times that she could drive him absolutely mad. But, he loved her and she loved him. He knew that he wasn't just second best either, though his wife always had an undying love for her first husband. He accepted that and, in a way, believed that Harm senior was the one that put them together. How else could he have survived the tornado that was Harm junior in his childhood days? "I love you too." He turned to Harm and Mac, grinning conspiringly at the surprise that he and Trish had been secretly working on with the best man and the matron of honor.

Hours later, when the wedding had dwindled down and both the bouquet and garter had been thrown, Harm and Mac had headed into the hotel and towards the exquisite suite that would be theirs for the night. "Harm!" Without warning, after unlocking the door, he swooped her up into his arms, flashing her a flyboy smile as he crossed over the threshold.

"It's tradition." He smirked as he set her down on her feet once they were inside. Her hands ran up and down his arms teasing him through the sports jacket. "Hmm. . .I'm thinking you're in the mood to start yet another tradition?" There was a twinkle in his eyes as his head dipped down and his lips brushed hers ever so slightly.

Mac's hands move up towards his shoulders and to the nape of his neck. She pulled his head down kissing him passionately only to break away and speak to him in a sultry voice. "I'm going to slip into something just a little more comfortable and a lot more revealing." She bit her lower lip, slipped her hands away from him and turned to walk towards the bathroom. "Don't you go anywhere, sailor."

Dumbly, he nodded with his mouth hanging slightly open. It took a few seconds for him to snap out of it. This was MAC! His girlfriend. . . er, wife. And. . . "Wife. . ." He said in a gentle voice, whispering to himself as the wonderful feeling settled in. "She's my wife. . ." He recovered when he heard the basin faucet turn on and Mac humming softly in the bathroom. "Oh." That's when he remembered his duties as a husband.

Quickly, he set into motion, using the dimmer to give the honeymoon suite an even more intimate ambiance. He took off the sports jacket and dress shirt, draping them both over the back of a chair. Next he slipped off his shoes, socks and trousers. He rummaged through his bags, pulling out his cologne and spritzing himself. Then, he stood in front of the mirror, fixed his hair and flexed his muscles. From the slightly open door, Mac watched him, holding back a giggle.

Harm walked to the bed, pulled back the covers and neatly positioned both the blankets and pillows before laying right in the middle in wait. It was mean, but Mac decided to let him sit for a while longer. For that matter, it was hell on her control as well. Grinning, she glanced downwards at the nightgown she was wearing. It was the same she'd pulled out when they were sharing a hotel room in Russia. It was old, but very well kept, mostly because it was back in it's lingerie box, out of sight and out of mind, until they'd decided to go to California again. She'd been saving it for the perfect moment and this was definitely the moment. Mac could still remember the grin he tried to hide when she emerged from the bathroom dressed in that for the first time. There was a change in the air that night, and perhaps a change in their relationship, but neither could pursue it. It was one of the many times that she'd tried to hint to him that she wanted him as more than just a friend. It may have been a wrong moment, but she couldn't help herself.

Sighing, she killed the lights in the bathroom and stepped out. "Oh wow." His voice drew out huskily and Harm sprung up in bed, throwing his legs over the side. Standing, he came to her stopping just a foot short. His eyes drank her in. "That looks better on you now than it ever did, Sarah."

Mac grinned. "I was hoping you'd still like it."

"I liked it then. . a lot, but the timing was. . ." She placed a finger on his lips, hushing him.

"I know. . . but, now you have a chance." Again her hands slid up his arms, tickling his skin. "So whatcha gonna do about it, flyboy?" She teased him, her voice hitting a sultry note that was winding him up so much he was sure another touch would be the death of him.

"This." He kissed her, slow, passionately, pouring in every ounce of devotion that he had for her. Harm swooped her into his strong arms, keeping his lips on hers as he moved them towards the bed. Gently, he set her down in the center, then stepped back. God, she was beautiful and though he loved the nightgown, the only thing he would love more is to see it in a pool on the floor. He never really figured out what was the need for lingerie, it wouldn't be on her for more than a few minutes anyway. Mac slid over a bit, making room for him on the side of the bed.

Harm lay on his side next to her, propping his head up with his elbow. She made move, to touch and kiss him, but Harm stopped her hands. "No no. . . let me, Mac. . ." She raised an eyebrow in confusion, usually he really enjoyed her touches and caresses, it was a bit odd that he was stopping her. "It's just that, seeing you in this makes me remember all of the times that. . ." He didn't want to use the word 'rejected,' but that was exactly what he'd done to her. ". . . Let's just say I have a lot to make up for. . . we have plenty of time to play, I just. . . really want to do this, please. . . just lay back and close your eyes."

Mac wasn't too sure what he was trying to do, but she conceded anyway. "Okay. . . I'll trust you." She laid her head back, closed her eyes and felt every single nerve ending in her body humming with want for him. "But, you better hurry sailor, I'm getting antsy here." She teased, glancing at him with loving eyes as they began a dance nearly as old as time.

They both had lasted longer than they'd expected, but that was a pleasant and welcomed surprise as Harm and Mac lay next to each other in a blissful afterglow.

Two hours before they were scheduled to head to the airport, Mac was lying in his arms, awake and mentally reliving the whole wedding ceremony. He loved her. Not that she doubted his love, but seeing him so eager and willing to profess his feelings for her in front of a group of people, it was icing on the cake. Moving her head from his shoulder, she noticed he too was lost in thoughts, probably ones similar to her own? "Penny for your thoughts?"

Harm smiled. "I was actually just thinking." He smiled as her fingers trailed over his face, his lips. Then he leaned in and kissed her softly. She was glowing, he could tell, through the dimly lit room.

Mac kissed his chest, right over his heart and snuggled in close. "What about?"

"The past. . . Annie, Jordan, Renee. . ."

Moving a slight bit away from him, she looked up, raising an eyebrow in amusement. "You're thinking about other women while in bed with your wife?" She asked, in a voice full of amusement, not anger. "Sheesh, whatta way to boost a girl's bedroom skills."

Laughing, Harm drew her closer, kissing her passionately to dissipate any crazy belief that he did not want to be with her. "Not in _that_ way. . . just, overall thinking about things. . . My feelings for you saved me a lot of heartache."

"But not enough?" She said, with a slight twinge of sadness in her voice. "We wasted so much time, Harm. . . I know we can't get that back. . . I am just thankful we finally got here. . . I love you so much, I. . . I know I wouldn't have ever been happy without you."

He knew that too, though there were plenty of women out there that could have satisfied him, they wouldn't have truly made him happy. "I feel the same for you, Mac. . . I always will."

She kissed him, then parted slightly with a grin on her lips. "Let me ask you a slightly pointless question, what did you see in Renee? Besides her being blond."

They laughed together, something he was sure they wouldn't have been able to do before about their pasts. "Hey, I am not all about blonds. . ." He defended, reaching out to touch the tip of her hair. "Although, would you mind terribly changing your hair color?"

She slapped his hand away, then wiggled out of his arms. "Not on your life, not even on a dare. . ."

"You'd look sooo weird blond." Harm made a face, then tugged her back into his arms.

"I'd probably look like a porn star, thanks."

"Well then." Mischievously, he reached behind, squeezing her six slightly.

"Harm!"

"To answer your question. . Renee. . was. . . entertaining." Which is the same way he described Renee to herself.

Mac raised her hand moving it around in order to stop any more divulging from his part. "Ugh, stop right there. . . I don't want to know THAT much, thank you."

"No No. . . I meant outgoing. . ." But there was something else that he couldn't tell her until then. "She was a substitute. . . After Sydney, I. . . I don't know, I think I wanted to spite you. . . show you that if you were with someone I could also be. . . I'm sorry for that."

"Don't be. . . I wasn't exactly very smart about the whole thing. . . I think I was just caught up in the moment. . . I kept waiting for you to stop me."

"I wouldn't have. . . I figured if you took the ring you knew what you wanted. . ."

Mac shook her head. "That was a moment of weakness for me. . . You. . . I took what you told me on the ferry as a rejection and my brain took off from there. . . I always thought you'd stop me. . . I don't know. . . I was trying to make you jealous."

"It worked. . . and I should have stopped you. But I wasn't sure I would make you happy."

"You're the only one that could have. . ." She snuggled up to him, fused her mouth to his own and kissed him slowly. "I love you, Harm. . . and I do forgive you for all of the wrong things you did to me. . . I need you to forgive me for the same."

"I have Mac. . . I have." With a sigh of relief, he wrapped his arms fully around her, drawing her to him so that her head rested against his chest. "I can't wait to start our real honeymoon, Sarah. . . Have you all to myself."

"You've had me to yourself for a very long time, others just kept getting in the way." She splayed her hand on his chest, over his heart.

Harm reached up, placed his hands over hers. "I love you, Sarah. . . I always will.". . . . . . . . . . .

Okay, gang, sorry I haven't been "talkative" lately. Just been very tired, overworked, over stressed, out for blood and IN NEED of a vacation. I'll be leaving for two weeks in two weeks. Well, not two weeks we're doing a road trip for about 10 days, up to savannah, then not sure wher eand then Fort Wilderness in Disney. (Florida that is ;))

chawkchic- Yea, I wasn't sure what to "Make" Harm and I figured, hey, what the hell! Maybe not the best thing, I think it's been used before, but, doesn't really matter at this point as long as a) Webb stays out of their way b) Palmer is out of their way, c) Temir is out of their way and d) anyone else like ex's are out of their way, right? ;) Right!

Angee - Yep! Scroll to the bottom after these and I'll give you more dats on the next story up my sleeve. Which is, thus far, my personal fav. ;)

NK - Love is in the air! Love is everywhere:D I think Jen would look CUTE with Jason, not too sure how it would work, mercifully, I won't have to figure it out. ;)

Abigaile - Yea, it is,I have a picture on my puter somewhere. And was like! WOAH! SImple, cool, works for the beach, it's Mac! ;)

Feverish - Yea, Gibbs and Harm ... hehehe that would be interesting. Though, I think, after everything that happened, Gibbs had let bygones be. At least, in my world. ;)

LtJGMeg - Thanks:)

Starryeyes - Thank you!

jaggurl - Well, you get one more chappie from this one, then I'll only be posting a few chapters of The Fine Art Of Dating, too much going in my head to do any other big story at the moment.

Froggy - I like writing Harm and Mac, I think, especially after seeing the finale, if they were giving a chance to "date" there would ahve been moments like these that were cute and silly and special. So, did ya need the Kleenex? ;)

Aserene - It was as perfect as a person who doesn't like weddings could make them. How was it? You tell me:)

smithknk - I'll be on the road and in our RV so definately a lot of time to write, I hope. I don't expect to have a full story done (writers block DOES happen) but at least the first quarter maybe even half of it. :)

. . . . About The New Story . . .  
-It Will be called "Return To Me" (That is unless I change the name ;)) which comes from a songby a band called October Project.The story I began writing last year when I was angry with how the show refused to "go there" with Harm and Mac continously dancing around.

So, I started writing a story that they HAD gone their seperate ways and it started in McMurphy's and Mac somehow wound up in San Diego. Well, when they announced the info for the season finale, I adapted that information (the original one that there would be a S11 and Harm would go to London and Mac would go to SD.) and fit it that they parted badly and spent about 4 years without contact whatsoever.

Harm, four years after parting, is "home" in San Diego and from the first chapter, the first line of the story you know he sees Mac. So it's about them repairing their friendship. She's still a JAG, heading up the SD office. Harm is doing something else (which you'll find out in the story) but remains as a reservist training youngsters to fly Hornets. (I took liberties, I can't just NOT see him in the Navy. I mean the way that man wears uniforms! Grrr!)

I would basically be MY version of S11, four years into the future and with Harm. Eat your heart out TPTB. ;)

Hope that interested you, if not, well I'll just post it for my enjoyment:D


	6. A Glimpse Into The Future

:collapses: It's over! It's Over! 

Hmmm, maybe I should yell THEN collapse? Okay, trying that again. . . 

It's over! It's Over::Collapses and peaks around: ;) 

This is the FINAL chapter of Until The End Of Tiem and the LAST (YES!) STORY of the Torture Series. I will let you guys know where you can find the full story, like, Url, they will be up in my site tomorrow. :D 

Thank you for sticking with it for soooo damned long. Since December, no? Whew! What troopers you are! Now, all of you wusses can read all. . . Four? Yes! Four!. .. You can read all four stories and know that the ending is shipperish and fluffy and cute and some junk like that. ;) 

Thanks again, gang! You rock my world. :) 

Jackie 

Thanks to: Bite Beccy, Molly, XBlueShadowX, froggy0319, LieutenantjgMegAustin, starryeyes10, indie , Nix707, jtbwriter, aserene, Feverish Dream, BrittanyLS, chawkchic, martini1988, BlueJay, Angee, jaggurl, froggy0319, LiseGirardi., chawkchic, smithknk, mariarita, cbw, alix33, for the feedback you guys rock!

XBlue - LOL! Yep, perfect analogy. ;) Loved it! Calix: Shhh! You're supposed to be the muse not talk all the time, dood. :P So muse her to write something else, wouldya?

PART 6 – A Glimpse Into The Future

July 2, 2006  
1820 Zulu  
Virginia

"Buuuud, Harrieeet, is there something we don't know that you do?" Mac admonished slightly. She and Harm sat on the middle seat of the Roberts' minivan while Bud followed Frank and Trish Burnett as they traveled a little less than a block away from their home.

Bud glanced at the two of them through the rearview mirror and chuckled. "Yes, ma'am, but if I tell you, I am afraid Harm's mom will kill me."

Harm snorted. "She probably would if you crossed her Bud." He took Mac's hand and nervously looked out the window. His mother and Frank had spent nearly three weeks in the Virginia, DC, and Maryland areas. Trish had sworn up and down that the only reason why they spent so much time there was because they were going away for a year on Frank's yacht and she wanted to spend as much time possible with Harm and Mac. They weren't buying it though, Harm knew his mother too well and she was conspiring _something._

"Ah, here we are."

Harm stepped out first, and then helped Mac out of the van. They stood on the sidewalk with Bud and Harriet staring up at a two-story house while Trish and Frank, who had parked in the driveway, walked towards the foursome. "So? What do you think?"

The house was a Victorian, two-story house painted in a blue-gray color with white accents. A thick, lush oak tree sat on the left side of the yard some of it covered a portion of the house with its shade. There was a semi-wrap around porch on the bottom level of the home and a wrap around, screened balcony on the top floor. To the left side of the grounds was a three-car garage that was connected to the home by a windowed walkway. To call the home beautiful would be an insult.

There were a few other things here and there that Harm and Mac caught on. Like the basketball net over the garage door, the rocking chairs on the porch along with several, well kept hanging plants. There was also a tree of sorts with lovely purplish-blue flowers that gave the grounds a very pleasant feel. "It's uh. . .nice?" Harm said, after a rather long moment of silence. He glanced over at Mac who shrugged, neither of them understanding what was going on. "Are you two moving? Is that what this is about?"

Frank clasped a hand on Harm's shoulder and grinned conspiringly. Actually, Trish and Frank, as well as, Bud and Harriet were all grinning conspiringly. "No, son. . .It's yours and Mac's."

"What!" Harm and Mac yelled up at the same time, trading looks of confusion before staring at the home again.

"Your folks, Harriet and I had been working on this for a while." Bud said with a chuckle, taking his wife's hand in his own. Frank and Trish had agreed for quite some time that they wanted to give Harm and Mac a real home, something that would be theirs rather than have them continue to rent a small apartment. It was Frank, during Harm's bachelor party that had spoken to Bud about helping them find a house in Virginia. Bud had mentioned a small home with large land was up for sale in their neighborhood. The going rate for the small home was insanely expensive, which is why, after months of it being on the market, it never sold.

While Harm and Mac were on their honeymoon, Trish and Frank headed to Virginia to see the home. Bud had been correct; it had been insanely expensive and just a bit too small for their taste. Then there were other things to consider, like the state of the grounds in general. The lawn, if you could call it that, seemed as if the trees had thrown up. Badly manicured orchards that were actually breaking through the foundation of the home obscured the house. To top that off, the original front porch was rotting out and the pool was so badly kept that it seemed like the perfect hiding place for the creature from the Black Lagoon.

Repairing the home would cost nearly as much as building a new one. So they knocked it down and rebuild, quickly. "We're just waiting for the floors to be finished, that should take a week . . .Oh, and the pool needs to be refilled." Trish took one of Harm's hands and one of Mac's tugging them towards the house. "But there is no reason you can't look around."

Harm pulled his hand out of his mother's and just stared at her. "Are you two nuts? This must have cost you a FORTUNE."

Trish chuckled as she turned to Frank. "You would think we were broke or something?" Taking Harm's arm, she tugged him over and hugged him. "Darling, we never really gave the two of you a wedding present . . .You and Sarah _need_ a home."

"Trish. . . we can't . . .this is. . .this." Mac was at a lost for words. They'd already gone all out for the wedding, now this? "We can't . . .can we?" She stared at Harm with a slight look of hope. Actually, she wasn't too sure what to think. If ever there was a dream home, this was it. The place was absolutely breathtaking and icing on the cake that they were so close to their friends.

"Well, we're not taking 'no' for an answer." Frank said sternly, leaving absolutely no room for argument. "You need a home you can call your own. . . We wanted to wait until it was complete to give it to you, but I have to go away in a couple of days to the plant in Europe for the unveiling of the new Chrysler." This was the truth and Frank was dying to see the look on Harm and Mac's faces when he gave them this, belated, wedding gift.

Harm knew better than to argue with his parents, they would win at all costs. "Mom, you have to at least let us pay you back. . . Please."

"Harmon, the only payback I want is a grandchild." Trish bit her tongue the moment that statement came out. She knew of Mac's problems, both she and Harm had discussed it with her. However, four percent was four percent. It was a _chance_, some women didn't even have that. "I'm sorry."

"Mom, you know about Mac's condition . . . You're not helping us." He stormed off, heading down the block and back to the Roberts' home where his Corvette had been parked. It made him angry that his mother didn't quite understand the situation. Not that she was being a pest about it, but, from time to time, she would urge them to try. Harm and Mac, after having an appointment with Mac's OB, had decided that if it would happen, it would happen naturally. Neither of them wanted to become lab rats. It wasn't worth them fighting so hard to be together to let the doctor's poking and prodding destroy them.

Frowning, Trish turned to Mac. "I'm sorry I really. . ."

Mac shook her head, "It's okay, Trish. . .I know you want the best for us. . .I'll go get him." Sighing, she ran down the block and ran in front of Harm. "Harm. . .It's okay."

"No, it isn't. . I. . .We. . ." He stopped when Mac stood in front of him, hands held up against his chest to prevent him from going anywhere. "Mac. . ."

"Harm, it's OKAY. . .It's not the end of the world." When he tried to walk around her, Mac grabbed his arm stopping him. "Your mother wants the best for you and I. . .Don't you understand that?"

Harm turned and glanced down the sidewalk to where his parents stood with Bud and Harriet. "Mac, that place is. . .I mean they. . . We can't. . .She mettles too much, damnit!"

If there was one thing about Harm that irritated Mac was his inability to see that his family cared so much for him. "Why can't we?. . .Is it because it hurts your _male pride_ that your parents bought you a house?" She didn't understand it, really. "Harm, I _wish_ I had parents like yours . . .My father, he passed away without . . .without us ever talking again. . .Without me having a reason for him treating me like he did. . .And my mother, I don't even know _if_ she's alive."

"Since I was a teen, I've been able to be independent, I swore I'd never ask anything of them because I'd made her life a living Hell."

"And you _did_ need them. You needed Frank to help us get a ride in a MIG, remember?"

He shook his head, looking away from Mac in shame. Russia. Damnit, that still plagued him. He could have gotten the both of them killed. "I know, but. . ._this_ is different. . .this is. . .Well, this is. . ."

"Parents wanting to help out their son." Frank said, standing behind Harm and Mac. He placed a hand on Harm's shoulder and turned him to look at him. "Harm, you told me once that it took you some time, but you _do_ think of me like a father. . .So, as your father, I want to help you and Mac. . .I don't want anything in return, son, only to know that you and Mac are happy. . .that's it."

Harm glanced between Frank and Mac, sighing as he felt this charge of electricity. 'Our own home.' He'd thought about it, but was waiting for him to make Captain before they ventured down that road. "Do you really want this Mac?"

"Being in my very own home with my husband. Living so close to our best friends?. . .It's a dream come true, Harm." She took his hand, lacing her fingers through his.

Not more than a couple of seconds later, Trish and the Roberts' came up behind them as well. He glanced at his mother and wrapped his arms around her. "Okay. . .we'll take it."

July 7, 2006  
1910 Zulu  
Harm and Mac's Apartment  
Georgetown

Harm walked into their apartment to find a rather romantic ambiance. There was soft music playing and the entire apartment was bathed in candlelit. To top it off, he could smell something wonderful coming from the kitchen. "Ooookay." This was utterly odd, because, when she left JAG ops that afternoon, Harm was SURE Mac was totally pissed off at him. In fact, he was half expecting to get to the door, only to find a pillow and a dog bowl for him to use to sleep in the hallway. Maybe he stepped into the twilight zone?

Thinking back, it hadn't been his fault, at all, that Mac was angry with him. He really hadn't done anything . . .but then again, maybe THAT was the problem. Not doing anything, not moving quick enough.

Earlier that day, they were having lunch in his office, blinds drawn, door closed but not locked. Maybe that was the biggest mistake? Not locking the door. It was unlike the two of them to get too close during working hours. Save for a look or two, okay. . .maybe even three. But, they behaved like good officers should. That day, well, Mac was the one being rather frisky. He didn't mind, but it made him nervous that someone, meaning the General, could walk in and see them kissing.

And that is exactly what happened, only it wasn't the General, but one Congresswoman Bobbie Latham. "Ahem." Clearing her throat she nearly grinned when the two officers broke apart. "Sorry to interrupt, but can I have a word with you on your new recruit?"

Harm glanced at Mac, squeezed her hand sympathetically, and watched as she walked away. "Congresswoman, lovely to see you." Turning she winked at Harm, waved her fingers at him and headed into her own office.

He was in heaven, feeling very much like they had just been married though it had been nearly a year. Recovering, he sobered up when Bobby reached under his suit, took out a handkerchief from his pocket and used it to dabble Mac's lipstick off of his mouth. "I thought you two fought all the time." She said, sitting on her desk in a way that was rather indecent.

Harm nodded. "We do, sometimes . . .but the making up is rather sweet. . . Uh, I mean." Shaking his head, he cleared the fog out and, that's when he noticed Bobbie was perched on his desk, looking un-amused.

"Aren't there rules against these things?" She said, waving her hand between Harm and the door. "Fraternization, isn't it?"

"No, we're not in the same chain of command, even though I have to report to the General. . .he's not my CO anymore." He smoothed his hair down in the places Mac was running her hands over, then stood up, moving away from Bobbie. "Congresswoman, why are you here?"

"Oh, so now it's Congresswoman. . .We used to be friends Harm."

"Used to, yes. . . And we still are. . .business friends." He snatched the handkerchief from her and placed it back into his jacket's pocket. "So, what is it now?" Bobbi's friendship, much like Clay's always came with a set of rules. Some he was rather unwilling to follow.

Bobbi sighed. "I am here because of your new NCIS recruit, I hear both you and Gibbs want him out, why?"

"Ah. . .Who is he to you?" He didn't bother falling for the smoke and mirrors trick. Bobbie didn't come out of the woodwork if it didn't affect her in someway. The 'new recruit' she was referring to was Lt. Commander Phillip Granger; an African American Naval officer that, like Harm, had become attached as some sort of liaison. The man was rude, brash and did not work well with others. He was constantly getting into Harm's face and needed to constantly be put back into place for disrespecting a superior officer.

Bobbi turned to him with a wicked smile, she knew Harm would figure it out, but she didn't really care. She had more pull that he. "A friend."

Harm nodded at how loaded that answer was. "The answer is no, Bobbie. . .I am not going to bend over backwards for you. . .or for anyone."

"Harm. . .Please." She got closed to him then, so close that it barely gave him time to react as she leaned in and kissed him. As luck would have it, Murphy's stupid law came into play. You guessed it, Mac caught the tail end of that, not sticking around long enough to see Bobbi pull away and Harm wipe at his mouth with disgust.

"GET OUT." He yelled at her, and then asked Gunnery Sergeant Thomas to escort the Congresswoman out of the building. Shaking his head and in need of comfort from his wife, he went to seek her out, finding her in the break room sobbing. "Mac?" No answer. "Sweetheart, what is it?"

Whipping around she held a spoon out to him, almost as if were a weapon. "Don't you sweetheart me, COMMANDER RABB!" Mac spat at him, waving the spoon in the air as if she were about to strike. "If you wanted to hang around with other women, then why did you marry me? Why did you bother?" With a huff she settled against the counter, tossing the spoon into the sink. "All you men are the same . . .you get what you want and then toss it away like. . .like!"

"Mac, what the HELL are you talking about?" But, she didn't answer him, instead she slapped him quickly, then headed out of the break room. "Hey wait!" It was actually a slight be comical how, one moment Mac was running out of the break room, the next, she was the strong, confidant Marine as she meandered her way through the bullpen to her office and then towards the elevators. Harm, for his part, did the exact same thing, until he caught up to and jumped on the elevator with her. "Will you talk to me?"

Mac stood leaning up against the wall, with her arms folded across her chest. "NO." He went to touch her, but she glared at him. "Touch me and I'll break your arm, COMMANDER."

"What did I do!" He hadn't realized she'd seen him. "Mac. . .talk to me."

The elevators dinged onto the main floor and Mac calmly walked out. "I'll see you later, Commander." She said casually, placing her cover on as she headed towards her Corvette.

Harm stood in the entrance, watching her go with a look of utter confusion. He knew she was going through those 'female troubles' as she preferred to call them. He knew she would and could get moody and hot and cold in moments, but this was ridiculous! It wasn't, unfortunately, until nearly the close of the business day when Petty Officer Benson, had taken it upon herself to let him know that Mac had seen him kissing Bobbie.

With a grimace, Harm headed towards the bedroom, placed his briefcase in the closet along with his shoes and jacket. He heard the shower running with the door wide open. Normally, that was an invitation for him to join her in the shower, today, though, he wasn't too sure she wouldn't shop his little sailor to bits. On the bed he noticed a black satin and lace dress he'd bought for her a month prior. Next to that, was a black suit of his along with a dark blue shirt, one that she said was her favorite on him.

Not too sure what game she was playing, he hoped that appeasing her would end their suffering. So, he took off his uniform, doused himself with some cologne and then slipped on the suit. He barely had a chance to look at himself in the mirror before he smelled something burning in the kitchen. Racing across the apartment, he slid into the kitchen to find that the food had not burnt, but some of the cheese off of veggie lasagna had dripped down to the oven, causing that smell. "Whew."

He held his breath for a moment and opted to stay in the kitchen rather than face Mac right off in the bedroom. Instead, he busied himself cutting through hearts of romaine to put together a Caesar salad. When he was nearly done, he felt her arms wrap around his body from behind. Her chest crushed into his back and a soft voice rang out in his ear. "I am so. . .so sorry about today. . .I didn't mean it. . .I just. . .got carried away."

Harm tensed slightly. What the hell was wrong with her? It was so unlike Mac to just, give in that easily. For a moment, he couldn't help but think about Palmer and Nicole Halloren, how they'd thrown the wool over his eyes. He shifted nervously, that couldn't happen again, could it? Turning slightly, he stopped Mac before she had a chance to kiss him. Looking her up and down he couldn't help a moan of satisfaction. She hadn't worn the dress yet, insisting on wanting it for a special occasion. Was forgiveness a special occasion? Hmmm, not to his recollection, and they had fought before. This was. . .well, confusing. "Mac, what is going on?"

There was a twinkle in her eye and a look that was undeniably Mac. She was hiding something. "You'll find out soon." She placed her hands on the lapels of the jacket, smoothening them over and then straightening his tie. "You look so handsome."

He stopped her hands from moving and stared at her. "Mac, look. . .PO Benson told me you saw Bobbi and. . .nothing happened, she kissed ME. . .I swear that I. . ." Mac's hand on his lips stopped his babbling.

Instead of saying anything, she replaced her hand with her lips, then took his hand and tugged him towards the table. "Go sit down. . .I have a surprise for you."

"Mac, this. . ."

She fused her lips to his, kissing him deeply, then retreating to the kitchen. "Sweetie, I promise, you'll love it."

Harm curiously watched her retreating form, his eyebrows raised in a deep confusion. What in the world was going on with her? 'Maybe its just hormones?' He thought and though that might have been it, there was _something_ else. Something she was hiding. 'Yea, definitely hormones, but there's something else.' As Mac returned from the kitchen, he plastered on a smile, figuring that, for the moment, it would be best to go along with whatever she was up to. "Hmmm, smells great, Mac."

"I made it especially for you." In fact, for the last month she'd been very productive in the kitchen. Since they'd returned home from their honeymoon, she'd been quite open in learning to make different things instead of just nuking them. Harm had been quite impressed despite several disasters. There had been a few meals burnt to a crisp and one that had nearly burned down the kitchen when the oven was switched to 'broil' instead of 'off.' Course, that was HIS fault, if he hadn't been seducing Mac she might have been more cautious on which way to turn the knob.

They ate in a companionable silence. Well, companionable for Mac, Harm was still leery of her about face. He barely finished the lasagna and she was already in the kitchen putting the finishing touches on a homemade chocolate cheesecake. "This is delicious." She told him, placing the cheesecake and two small plates and spoons on the table. "I couldn't help but have a taste of the batter." She served them both a piece and sat watching as her husband tried a piece.

"Mmm. . .excellent." He said with a grin.

Mac sat, watching him without touching her dessert. Actually, during the whole meal, she'd been tempted to take all of his food away and tell her secret. No, she would wait until they were done. "Good, huh?"

Harm ate a few more spoonfuls of the cheesecake, then placed the spoon on the plate and took a gulp of water. He would get to the bottom of this, since it was obvious she wasn't going to tell him much of anything. "Mac. . .what's going on? I know you should be angry with me. . Hell, I'd have been angry too. But, there is something wrong, I know there is."

"Nothing's wrong." She said with a smile, polishing off her dessert then taking a drink of water. "I'm pregnant."

He didn't quite catch that. Typical to Harm, he was on his own tangent. "Something is wrong, you aren't acting like you. . . I mean." She knew the moment he caught on as his whole appearance and demeanor changed entirely. Not to mention, he was now choking on his dessert.

"Harm!" Mac stood, came around and whacked him on the back until he coughed up the cheesecake. "Here, drink this." She handed him the water, waiting eagerly for him to recover.

When he did, his expression was wide-eyed, confused and amazed all at once. "You're?. . . We? . . .I?"

Chuckling, she leaned against the table and nodded. "We're having a baby. . .I'm pregnant."

"Bay-bay, baby? You? Me? Baby!" He stood and immediately wrapped his arms around Mac, lifting her off the ground as he twirled them around a few times. "Oh God. . .We're having a bay-baby?" He placed her back on the ground, a hand instinctively coming to her still flat belly. "How?"

"You really don't know how?" Mac placed her hand over his and chuckled once again. "I would hope you _know_ about the birds and the bees, sailor."

"Noooo! I mean, how far. . how far along?" Sighing happily, he sat back on his chair, pulling Mac with him so that she was sitting on his lap.

Her arms came around his neck, her head resting on his shoulder. "Two months. . .I had been feeling out of sorts, so I went to see Dr. Chen today."

"It's a miracle." He couldn't stop touching a hand to her abdomen; impatiently awaiting it's growth.

"It is. . .but, she said that there may be complications and that I need to take things very, very easy. . . She wants you and I to attend some sessions together, they'll teach us what signs to look for in case something is going wrong."

He placed a hand on her cheek, his thumb caressing Mac's face gently. "Anything. . .I'll do anything."

"I love you, Harm. . ." She tightened her grasp on him, enjoying the feeling of sharing the wonderful news with the man she loved more than life itself.

"Guess we're going to need a bigger place after all." Grinning, he turned his head up, kissing Mac deeply.

June 10, 2007  
1330 Zulu  
Harm and Mac's House  
Virginia

"Shhh, daddy's got you. . .daddy's here, Ellie." Harm stumbled into the nursery, his sleep laden mind fighting to wake up. "Shhh, we don't want to wake mommy up do we, pumpkin? Nooo course not." He lifted his daughter into his arms and the baby quickly quieted when she felt her father's radiating love and warmth. Elizabeth Rabb, Ellie for short, had Mac's face and complexion, but her father's eyes and hair. She was a beautiful baby and a very good one, that wouldn't cry too often. Trish insisted that she didn't take after Harm who was a rather fussy baby.

Expertly, Harm removed her diaper. "Woah there, big mess you made, huh?" Ellie laughed at her father, as if she did it on purpose only to torment him and wiggled around as he tried to clean her up. "I know you do that on purpose, little one, but you really need to help daddy out here. . .Mommy kept daddy up ALL NIGHT and he's rather tired." Impishly, he grinned in remembrance of their all night activities. It was the first night, since having the baby that Mac had felt up to being intimate with Harm.

After giving birth, the endometriosis had flared up again forcing Dr. Chen to administer drugs for treatment. It was killing Harm that he had spent so many months without loving his wife, but he waited, patiently, he loved her too much to hurt her. When the time was right, he fought his eagerness, slowly making love to his wife, pausing often to make sure everything was okay. And it was, just like Mac knew it would be.

When Ellie was cleaned up and wearing a fresh diaper, he lifted her into his arms, cradling her tiny body as he quietly traipsed across the hall to their bedroom. He slid into bed gently, placing Ellie between him and a sleeping Mac. There was nothing more beautiful to him than watching Mac with their child. She'd confessed to him, one night when they were alone in the hospital, that she had a fear of turning into her parents. Of willingly or not, hurting their children. Harm admonished her knowing full well, that his wife would be nothing but a perfect mother. And she was, though the stress of having a new baby did put a strain in their lives during the first couple of months. Now, they were taking it all in stride.

Happiness was almost denied as Mac entered the latter part of the second trimester. She had still been at work, taking things very easy, though not easy enough for Harm. They had attended several sessions, all of which helped them look for signs of anything going wrong. They had also adapted a good diet for Mac, allowing her to, occasionally eat junk food, but everything in moderation. The cravings were what disgusted Harm the most seeing as, one evening, she was in the mood for chocolate ice cream with pickles.

The whole office had been very helpful to the couple. Though Harm spent a good amount of time in the office, often, he had joined Gibbs and company on investigations.

Creswell, ever the family man, was frequently calling Mac into his office, making sure that everything was well with her and that she was not over doing it. He would share family stories of Cammie and had brought Mac a quick, natural remedy for nausea when she suffered a particularly bad bout of it in her third month. Bud had been giving Harm pointers in parenthood even teaching him how to properly handle diapers. Harriet, who had returned to the office part-time, had taken it upon herself to help Mac with what she called "the joys of pregnancy." So far, things had been going smooth, maybe a little TOO smooth.

It was that late morning when Mac felt an odd kind of hunger pain. "Oooh, hungry are, we, Junior?" She cooed, running circles around her belly. Since both she and Harm wanted the baby's sex to be a surprise, he'd started calling the baby 'Junior' and it had stuck. Soon everyone in the office called her belly 'Junior.' With a huff, she stood up carefully, then rounded her desk and headed out to the break room.

Harm was leaning up against the counter, nursing a cup of coffee when she walked in. "Hey, beautiful."

Smiling, she walked over to her husband, glanced around to make sure they were alone and gave him a quick kiss. "Mmm, thought I wasn't going to see you until tonight?"

Shrugging, he placed the cup on the counter and yawned. "Well, Petty Officer Thomas was found, thank God. . .The kid was driving around with a broken tail light, police nabbed him and turned him over. . .I just have a TON of paperwork. Need to wake up first though."

"Poor baby." She teased, and then turned to reach for the sugar free cookies.

"Ah, I see Junior is hungry. . ." Grinning, he placed a hand on Mac's belly running his hand gently. "Like mother like baby?"

Mac slapped his hand away, chuckling. "Will you STOP feeling me up at work? . . What will people think?" She admonished, ripping into a small box of cookies. "I might have to. . .to. . .Oh." Her hands came instinctively to her belly, but running circles didn't help this time as it had in times when 'Junior' was acting up. "Harm?"

The coffee cup in his hand crashed to the floor breaking into a zillion pieces. He stepped over to Mac, his hands also coming to her belly. "Mac?. . .What is it?"

"I don't know. . .I don't. . .OWW. . .No. . .Oh God." Tears were welling up in her eyes as an intense pain threatened to make her collapse. Harm's strong arms prevented her from falling.

Creswell who had heard the commotion, walked into the break room. "Commander, I know it's your first baby and all, but, if you keep touching your wife during working hours, I might have to ship you off to the Aleutians after all." He quipped, joking with his officers as he had done whenever he caught Harm in one of those 'fatherly' moments. "Mac?" The moment he saw the commotion was cause for concern, he headed towards them.

Harm glanced helplessly at his CO. Screw the helpful 'sessions,' when something like that hit, your first instinct was to panic. "Sir, I don't know what's going on. . .She's in a lot of pain."

Sticking his head out of the doorway, he called for the first person he saw. "Call an ambulance, quickly . . .Let them know that a senior officer on the JAG staff is having pains, she is six and a half months pregnant . . . hurry!"

Harm and Creswell moved Mac slowly out of the break room, stopping at a bench that was just outside. "I think . . .think my water broke." She yelled with fear in her eyes as she grabbed Harm's hand. "I can't lose the baby. . I can't." Five minutes later, an ambulance headed off with Mac to the closest hospital.

Doctors came in and out of Mac's room, some of them looking absolutely flustered others wouldn't even notice that Harm and Creswell were waiting outside. The hour that he spent without knowing if Mac or the baby would be all right, had been complete agony for Harm. It didn't matter who reassured him that it would be fine, until he saw Mac, he wouldn't believe anyone. In the back of his mind, he had this nagging feeling that they weren't meant to have a baby, that being together was just enough. It was, he knew it was, but to come so close and have it taken away. . .he knew it would take a toll on their relationship. What was worse, it would completely destroy Mac. To top it off, he was still haunted by memories of Harriet appearing at his doorstep in tears, after they'd lost Baby Sarah. He was sure he'd never ever seen the Roberts' in so much pain. God, was it selfish for him to want so much? Apparently, it wasn't selfish at all. The angels were smiling at them that day.

After all the available tests had been conducted, the doctors deduced that, though Mac had been leaking amniotic fluid, they had stopped any pre-labor and both baby and mother would be fine. However, there was a deep note of caution. If Mac continued to lose fluid at a high rate, the baby would have severe problems, defects that would begin with the lack of development in its lungs. If this occurred, the doctor's only recommendation would be to terminate the pregnancy. There was a counter measure, one that would require monitoring round-the-clock – Mac was to check into the Bethesda maternity ward and stay there until the baby was born.

An ambulance took her to Bethesda, setting her up in a rather nice hospital suite that even provided a bed for Harm. Mac was rarely alone, everyone from Trish to Harriet to Jen to Sturgis and even Creswell, were constantly visiting, and making sure she was never left alone. To further minimize any problems, Mac's doctor had decided that a c-section on a pre-determined date, would be best. So, on January 12, 2007, little Elizabeth Rabb came into the world. . .

"Morning." Mac gazed into her husband's eyes, smiling brightly as he noticed he'd been caught staring at her. "No matter how many times I've woken up with you watching me, I still can't get over it." She leaned in, careful of Ellie, who was lying between them, and kissed Harm deeply.

Ellie giggled, making her little baby noises to alert the adults that she wanted to be played with. Mac snuggled close to her daughter, giving her a tiny hug. "Morning, little one."

Harm smiled. "No matter how many times I've seen the two of you together, I still can't get over it." He slid closer to Mac, taking Ellie and laying her on his chest as Mac cuddled up with him. He glanced down at his daughter, who was yawning, no doubt about to fall asleep again. Chuckling, he glanced at Mac who had the same expression. "How did I get to be so lucky?"

Mac yawned, snuggling closer to him. "I don't know, I'm still pinching myself." She woke up slightly, only to raise her head and kiss her husband once again. "I love you, Harm. . .Thank you, for everything."

"No Mac, thank you for giving me. . .us, this miracle." He ran his hand over his daughter's tiny back, then leaned in and kissed Mac soundly. "I love you, Sarah. . .I love you too, Ellie." He whispered, kissing the top of his daughter's head. The three drifted off to sleep again knowing that, this time, both fate and time was on their side.

Life just didn't get any better than that.

THE END

"Until The End Of Time" Is part of Jackie's TORTURE SERIES.

TORTURE SERIES ORDER:

"Something For The Pain"

"Fully Engaged"

"The Thin Line"

"Until The End Of Time"

Look for Jackie's new, stand-alone, story "Return To Me" in late July.


End file.
